Transcending Time
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Death is, but momentary. When Kagome was five, she fell into the well and befriended a powerful daiyoukai before being sent back to her time. Now, travelling with Inuyasha, the memory of that night forgotten, she is unprepared for the arrival of a powerful inuyoukai who claims her as his.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

When Kagome was five years old, an odd pulse from the sealed well had awoken her from her sleep. The child had trotted downstairs, feeling the calling and had quietly left the safety of her house. She had made her way to the well house and had been confused to see the door wide open when normally it was locked.

She had approached the well and fearlessly clambered to the rim to see the beautiful glowing lights. And she had fallen in.

2000 years in the past, a powerful daiyoukai had been travelling when a child's frightened cry had made him pause. He had changed direction and made his way towards the bone eaters well from where the cries originated from. Children were meant to protected, not harmed. However, finding a tiny ningen girl in the well, with teary blue eyes had not been what he had anticipated.

When her scent had hit him, he froze and his beast went wild.

 _That scent!_

The girl had been overly terrified when his eyes had started bleeding red. Where once she had clung to him, she wiggled out letting out a scared cry.

 **"Mine!"**

"Momma!" The girl's shrill cry had brought him out of his daze. That addictive scent had become tainted with fear.

"Hush, child."

She had stopped crying, but did not cease her movements.

When he had snarled at her, getting frustrated by her continuous wiggling, she had stilled.

" _Demon."_

He had stilled at that scared word from her. He was no demon.

He released her from his grip and put her onto the ground.

He looked down at her, trying to control his instincts, "I am no demon. I am a daiyoukai."

She stared up at him, no longer scared and whispered ominously, with a dead stare, " _Demon_."

He grit his teeth and growled at her, "This one is not a demon."

Apparently, the child had realized that calling him that annoyed him so she very gleefully declared, "Demon."

He snarled but her fear of him had disappeared. He was so pretty. So, she tugged at his hakama, "You're pretty."

At least, she wasn't calling him a demon anymore. He allowed her to pull him down, so that they were face to face. Curiously, she put her hands on his cheeks and traced the two stripes there. Those tiny hands on his face made his heart clench. She was so small.

"Pretty."

He didn't say anything, letting her satisfy her curiosity.

"What is your name, little one?"

"K'gome."

He smiled at her, "That is a beautiful name."

She gave him a toothed smile, obviously pleased at his compliment.

He ran a hand over her hair, gently, "Why are you so far out here? There is no village nearby."

She looked at him and then proceeded to ignore his question as she tugged at the two spiked rims on his armor.

"Are you lost, Kagome?"

She looked at him when he rumbled in his throat, and shook her head and pointed towards the well, "I came from there."

He blinked, a little confused, "The ancient well?"

"I fell down the well."

He had heard stories about this well but youkai dared not approach it, its power was so immense. He looked down at the tiny child in his arms as she tried to pull off the spiked rim to no avail. Despite his puzzled confusion, he felt a moment's amusement as she kept tugging and failing.

 _So determined._

He breathed in his scent and his beast became more agitated. It wanted out.

She scented like a mate but she was too young. How could a tiny ningen be his mate?

 _ **'Mine!'**_

He watched as she yawned and then made a face at how hard his armor was. So now she tried to pull at the armor, "Off!"

He released it and settled on the ground with the child who clambered all over him and settled in his lap. His eyes narrowed in thought and he making a split second decision, he let his aura wash over him. Kagome stiffened and made a fearful mewling sound at the feeling of danger and her aura burned pink and her reiki flared.

He quickly retracted his youki and stared at the frightened child as she started wailing.

 _A miko. Such a powerful miko._

"Hush, little one. You are safe."

He nuzzled her face, startling her enough to stop crying. She giggled as his nose touched hers and pushed his face away, laughing.

Her brilliant smile sealed his fate and his heart.

He would protect her, he decided. And when she was old enough then he would court her. Inuyoukai could recognize their mates with ease and although she was too young, her scent riled his beast up and his beast immediately acknowledged who she was to him.

He let the girl stand on his lap and winced when she very nearly stepped on a very delicate part of his body. "Careful, little one."

Like usual, she ignored him and put her arms around his neck in what he thought was a hug but only pulled back, his tied hair in her hands.

And then without warning, she clamped down on his hair.

He stared at her.

She stared back, her mouth moving as she tried to chew his hair.

Holding her away from him, he shook his head, "That is incredibly rude, little one." His admonishing tone had no effect on her as she reached for his hair again.

"It's shiny."

However, his hair was out of her reach and she scowled, "I want to look."

He let the corner of his lip lift, "No, you may not eat my hair."

"I just want to look." Her eyes filled with tears.

He tried to resist. Mate or no mate, he could not allow such blatant disrespect of his person. However, a few mere seconds later, she had his hair in her hands. This time, she did not attempt to eat it, simply stroking it and making small cooing noises.

As he studied her form, he felt more than a little confused. She was his. However, he had travelled this area many a time and had never felt her scent before. His eyes moved towards the ancient well, unwillingly as a thought struck him.

 _Surely, it could not be._

If she had fallen down the well, like she claimed, did that mean - He studied her odd clothing for a few moments. She could not be from here. Did she belong to some other land? Her blue eyes were like no other.

"Kagome." As she looked up at him, obediently, he swirled some of his youki around her, watching her eyes widen. When her reiki reacted, he let it burn him till the pain stopped. He allowed her reiki to surround his youki and then turn a soft purple before retracting.

He smiled inwardly.

He had been accepted.

"Would you like to see something?"

At her nod, he put her down and allowed his beast freedom. Where the man had stood, was now a magnificent Inu, it's eyes red. Scenting Kagome's fear, he lay down, his head on his paws, willing her to overcome her sudden shock and fear. She inched towards him, warily and he closed his eyes, not wanted her to be frightened of his red eyes.

She put her hand on his fur. _It was so soft!_ She stroked some more and he rumbled in his throat. His mate's scent was surrounding him. Since she was so young, she only roused his protective urges. His eyes opened as he felt her try to climb up his nose. He blinked as she watched her sit on his face, trying to climb onto his head. It was very amusing as the determined child pulled at his fur as a grip.

He nudged her with his nose till she managed to sit on him.

His beast purred, contented. After so many centuries of wandering, of boredom, he had finally found his mate who was a curiosity in herself.

As she tumbled off his back and then tried to climb back up, he shook his head, in amused resignation and changed into his humanoid self. She looked so disappointed that for a moment he wanted to laugh.

However, his attention was suddenly aimed at the glowing well. A few feet away, it's glow was becoming brighter and brighter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome get up and make her way towards it.

As realization struck him, he howled in denial, "NO!"

Before Kagome could blink, she was in his safe arms, held to him.

She patted his cheeks, noting his desperation, "I have to go home. Momma's waiting."

"No."

She patted his cheeks again, smiling that dazzling smile, "I'll come back and play again, 'kay? Don't be sad."

He closed his eyes, his beast howling in rage and pain.

 _"Let her go, Great Lord."_

He whirled around to see a glowing figure sitting on the rim of the well. He could not make out the features or gender, but it had feminine quality to its voice.

He growled, warningly, "Who are you?"

 _"It matters not. Release the girl. She will be returned to you in due time."_

 **"She is mine."**

 _"Yes. Which is why I sent her to you. But only so that you could be assured of her existence."_

Whoever this was, he or she was a being of great power and he knew that he was no match for it.

 _"This is not her time, Great Lord. Her presence in her time is necessary. You have my word that she will be returned when the time is right. Now release her."_

There was power infused in those last three words, almost making it a command.

 _She had been sent here by this being?_

"Why should this one trust you?"

His question was answered by a flare of power so great that he felt almost insignificant. _'I am this girl's guardian. And I ask as a courtesy. I can simply take her.'_

The inuyoukai felt the truth in the words and knew he could not interfere in the will of the kami. Looking down at the girl in his arms who clung on to him, he knelt down to put her on the ground and the raised his right hand and let his youki shape a small weapon. The dagger was small, bejeweled and held great power.

He handed the dagger and it's sheath to Kagome and whispered, "Keep it with you forever, little one. This will protect you."

"Why are you sad? I'll come back tomorrow."

He shook his head and smiled, a very rare smile, "I hope so."

He watched with grief stricken eyes as the girl walked towards the glowing well and clambered over and waved before jumping in.

His howl of pain and rage could be heard for miles.

A.N: I know I write a lot of fics like these and I was really hesitant when writing this but this idea spoke to me and I just really wanted to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome Higurashi was dragged down the well by a centipede youkai, an echo blasted throughout the realms.

The young girl, a mere fifteen, was not aware of the after effects her arrival had on the lands and when she reluctantly gave into the hanyou, Inuyasha's demands that she collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel with him, she had no idea of what the fates had in store for her.

"Inuyasha, look out!"

The hanyou snarled, "Get back, you stupid wench!"

Kagome stumbled back as the youkai's arm went flying past her, her eyes wide with horror. Blood and death. That was most of what she'd seen in this era. Honestly, it frightened her how accepting the people in this time were of all this gore.

"Where's the shard?!"

Inuyasha's screech had her concentrating and she pointed towards the youkai's neck, "There! It's faint but it's just below its neck!"

Inuyasha grinned savagely and darted forward, decapitating the youkai. As its head lay a few feet away from it's still twitching body, Inuyasha glanced at her, "Take it out, wench."

Kagome stared at him, "I'm not touching that."

"Why the fuck not?! It's dead!"

Kagome backed away and shook her head stubbornly, "No way!"

He gave her an incredulous look, and spluttered, "It's dead. It ain't gonna do anything to ya."

"I am not touching that!" She yelled at him, "It's disgusting!"

Scowling, Inuyasha waded through the blood and guts, and reaching its neck, started digging in his claws, trying to locate the jewel shard.

A triumphant look on his face, he withdrew the shard, covered in blood and then promptly turned around, handing it to her. Queasily, Kagome picked up the shard from the palm of his hand and the shard turned pale, it's evil taint purified.

Feeling filthy, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Let's go back to Kaede's. I want to take a bath and get out of these clothes."

Since they were two hours away from the village, it made sense to return as it was getting dark. However, Inuyasha wasn't willing to cooperate.

"You just took a bath, woman!" However, before he could say another word, Kagome gave him a dangerous look and whispered ominously, "Sit, boy."

With him struggling to get up, she glared at him, "This is the third youkai we've dealt with today and I am covered in blood and other things and I need to clean myself or I'll sit your ass to hell, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou scowled at her and jeered, "Kikyou never made a fuss about -"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, Kikyou's dead. And I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome. And right now Kagome needs a bath," She shot a shocked Inuyasha a nasty look, "Or _Kagome_ will sit _Inuyasha_ to hell and beyond."

Inuyasha paled at the thought and then stuck his nose in the air, muttering, 'Bitch' under his breath. Kagome caught that and murmured 'sit' under her breath and walked past the fallen Inuyasha, casually.

It was after a change of clothes when Kagome had settled down near a fire and forced Inuyasha to give her company that the strangest thing happened.

They had been sitting in peaceful silence when Kagome hissed in pain and slapped her neck. Withdrawing her hand, she made a face, "That's a really big mosquito."

Curious, Inuyasha peered at what was in her palm and he picked it up. "What the - Aren't you the flea, Myouga?"

However, instead of acknowledging or denying, the flea jumped from his hand onto Kagome's neck and bit down again.

"Oye! Get off her!" Inuyasha plucked the flea off.

This time Myouga did not resist. Instead, ignoring Inuyasha's attempts to squeeze him to death, he looked at the human girl and whispered, fear evident in his gaze, "H-How is it possible?"

Kagome rubbed her neck, wincing whilst Inuyasha gave a suspicious look towards the tiny flea youkai, "Oi, what are you mumbling to yourself about?"

Myouga did not move his gaze from Kagome, "Master, who is she?"

"Keh, this is Kagome. We're travelling together. Why?"

Myouga considered telling him but the young hanyou was a brash lad and his past actions made Myouga keep his mouth shut. So, instead , he spoke up, "Her blood is simply delicious, young Master!"

Inuyasha made a sound of disgust and tossed Myouga away. Mid air, the flea whistled and his crow swooped down, allowing him to settle in his soft feathers. With one last glance at the young girl sitting on the ground, Myouga flew towards the one person who was bound to have the answers to his questions.

"What was that about?" Kagome questioned.

Her hanyou companion shrugged, "Myouga is weird."

"Oh."

They sat in companionable silence for a while till Kagome started drooping, her head falling on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha's cheeks turned red and he turned his head away, his expression softening, visibly. She was not Kikyou, he often found himself being reminded. However, she didn't show him the disdain that other humans did and it comforted him in a strange way. Maybe, she was the Kami's gift to him.

The night had barely begun when a familiar aura made Inuyasha's eyes snap open and he pushed Kagome onto the ground, shielding her with his body.

" _Seshomaru!"_ He snarled.

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha's confrontation with his brother wass taking place , Myouga rushed towards his destination. "Hurry up!" He wheezed at the crow.

Back at the clearing, Seshomaru smirked mockingly at Inuyasha, "Oh, well done. It seems you've remembered your elder brother's face."

Hi shifted from his position to let Inuyasha get a better look at his mother's dangling form. He enjoyed the anguish that played on the young hanyou's face till his eye caught the figure standing behind Inuyasha. His eyes widened and then he smirked, "Well, if it isn't a human girl."

As he insulted her quite thoroughly, Kagome couldn't help feeling how familiar that youkai looked. _Deja Vu?_ She wondered.

As Inuyasha rushed to save his mother, her eyes met those of Seshomaru's and she murmured to herself, without thinking, "The eyes are wrong."

The inuyoukai raised a brow at the girl's words. But he did not get a chance to do much as Inuyasha's 'mother' dragged him to the Otherworld and he followed.

The next few minutes were a blur for Kagome as she rushed to save Inuyasha from the woman posing as his mother. However, before Inuyasha could move, Seshomaru showed up, grabbing him by his neck, and looked amused as Inuyasha struggled.

"To think Father would hide it in plain view. He must have been protecting it from being violated."

His murmured words were lost on Inuyasha as he struggled. Kagome's cry faded into the distance against the white hot searing pain of Seshomaru's fingers in his eyes. His limp figure was tossed aside as Seshomaru studied the black pearl in his fingers.

Using the staff his retainer was carrying, Seshomaru opened a portal. He jumped in, and Inuyasha snarled following him. However, Kagome beat him to it. As they jumped inside the portal, the small dagger that Kagome had always carried on her person since she had been a young child, pulsed.

Quite far away, Myouga jumped off his crow, crying out, "Bokuseno! BOKUSENO!"

The tree on which he had landed, shifted and a gravelly voice asked, "Why do you seem so perturbed, old friend?"

Myouga leaned against one of his branches to catch his breath before speaking out, "There is a girl who is travelling with the Inu no Taisho's younger son. I tasted her blood. Her blood spoke of a bond between my Master and her!"

Bokuseno's branches shifted in confusion, "I do not understand, my friend. The Inu no Taisho is dead. How would this girl have a bond with him?"

Myouga jumped from one foot to another in agitation, "I do not know! But there were strong traces of his youki in her blood. I checked twice!"

The ancient tree youkai was silent for a few moments, lost in thought before he spoke, cautiously, "What kind of a bond?"

Myouga shook his head, "I could not understand the nature of it, but it was very strong."

"If this is true." Bokuseno looked at Myouga, "For a bond to still be in place; For that to happen both parties must be alive."

The flee youkai took a step back, his eyes wide, "Are you suggesting my Master is -?"

"If what you are saying is true, then it is not impossible."

"But his remains - "

"Are where he will be reborn again."

In another place which had been hidden for centuries, Kagome fell out of the portal and looked at the remains of one of the most powerful inuyoukai in existence.

"Inuyasha, what is -"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, "Father's remains."

And as Kagome looked at the largest skeleton she had ever seen, the small dagger she had kept safely hidden away, pulsed wildly and above her realms shifted as a long dead inuyoukai raised his head, sniffing a lost but familiar scent and a savage grin over took his beautiful features.

 _At last!_

 **A.N: Frankly, I was astonished at the response you guys gave me. I was really flattered. Most of you said that you would read anything as long as it was written by me and I can't begin to tell you how much I blushed. My mother keeps insisting I write a book instead of fanfiction, but she doesn't realize how happy it makes me when I read your reviews. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as you enjoyed the first.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, wench, what's with you?"

Kagome had a strange expression on her face and her hand went to her dagger that not even Inuyasha knew about.

"I don't know. I feel weird."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's probably this place. Deal with it. We gotta go!"

Throwing her onto his back, he rushed into the enormous skeleton of his father. He couldn't help but be awed at the size of his father's true form. He had once seen Seshomaru's beast, a few years before he had been sealed and his half brother was nowhere near the size of his father.

His heard his brother's voice and rushed forward, just in time to see Seshomaru staring at his burning hand, dispassionately.

"Seshomaru!" He howled in fury.

His brother looked up, nonchalantly, "Hm?"

Even more enraged at the fact that his brother had a look in his eyes like one looking at an insect, he yelled, "We're not done yet!" And he swung his claws, crying out, "Sankon Tetsusou!"

Seshomaru moved within the blink of an eye and Inuyasha's attack fell on the countless skulls and bones lying on the base.

Seshomaru raised a brow, "What, Inuyasha? Did you come just to dig your own grave?"

Then he paused before saying, "Or could it be that you too are after Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha straightened up, casting a quick glance at the rusty sword, seemingly stuck in a pile of bones, "Tetsusaiga?" Looking at Seshomaru's almost bored expression, he snarled, "I'm not interested in some worn out old sword! You bastard! How dare you screw with me?!"

He once again jumped towards his brother, his claws out, only to have Seshomaru dance out of his reach and ask dryly, "Where are you aiming?"

Falling down again, Inuyasha growled, "Shit! You asshole!"

Seshomaru shrugged, elegantly, a small smirk on his lips, "Your fighting style is as childish as ever."

Kagome had had enough of watching Inuyasha get humiliated over and over again. Angry, she cried out to him, "Just grab the stupid sword already, Inuyasha!"

When she noticed that both the brother's attention was on her, she yelled, "Seshomaru couldn't pull it out, right? If you can pull it out easily, it would teach him a lesson! He'll have to eat his words!"

Seshomaru scowled at the impudent words of the human wench, whilst Inuyasha froze for a second, mulling over words. _She was right. It would really annoy Seshomaru if he got to take the sword out._

Confident, Seshomaru tilted his head, "You will fail."

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the sword and smirked as the sword did not burn his hand or anything. Looking over at Seshomaru, he declared, "This is your payback, you bastard. Let's see you weep."

He pulled at the sword.

It didn't budge.

He pulled again.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, "It won't come out."

His companion shrugged, helplessly. "It was worth a try."

Seshomaru had had enough. Quietly, he murmured, "This farce is over."

Before Inuyasha could move, his brother was in his face, "It seems Tetsusaiga wasn't meant for you after all."

He raised his hand and Kagome was horrified to see the glowing green liquid shimmering on his claw. As he slashed at Inuyasha, who ducked just in time, the miko from the future was stunned to see the bone melt from where his claws had scratched. _Poison?_

Inuyasha jumped away, only to have Seshomaru follow him, frowning, "You won't get away."

The little toad that accompanied Seshomaru cackled and caught Kagome's attention, "Allow me to assist you, Lord Seshomaru!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome scowled and jumped down from where Inuyasha had placed her, landing squarely on to the toad youkai.

As she struggled with the annoying youkai who was furious at the gall of a human to touch him, Kagome grabbed his staff and he tried to pull it from her, succeeding and hitting her with it, making her fall. Kagome winced and took a hold of the first object near her as support as she tried to stand up and her eyes fell on Inuyasha lying on the ground with his brother rushing towards him, his poison claws out as he declared, "Dissolve."

Crying out Inuyasha's name in fear, Kagome stood up and dragged the item she had used as a support, only to realize what she had just done. With everyone, including Seshomaru staring at her, she held onto the sword and mumbled, apologetically, "Sorry... It slipped..."

"Impossible!" Jaken's cry roused everyone out their stupor, "Even Lord Seshomaru couldn't - How could -"

Inuyasha realized too late that Seshomaru's attention was on the wrong person. He raised his own claws, snarling, "Don't go looking elsewhere! We're not done yet!"

However, Seshomaru was not there. He was standing in front of a stunned Kagome.

"You- Who are you?" He studied her, impassively, "Why were you able to draw Tetsusaiga?"

Now that all the attention and focus of this deadly creature was on her, Kagome felt a flicker of fear. Raising the sword with both hands, she took a step back, "Don't - Don't come any closer. Or I'll slice you!"

Inuyasha was too far away to do anything and even as he tried to make his way towards her, he howled in anger, and a whole lot of fear, "Don't you touch her, Seshomaru! That girl has nothing to do with this!"

"Inuyasha." Seshomaru glanced at him, raising his claw, "I disagree."

His tone was completely casual as if they were discussing the weather, "Especially since she's your companion."

He raised his hands towards Kagome, "Die."

As his deadly poison enveloped Kagome, her dagger pulsed wildly and she screamed.

"Kagome!"

However, a strange aura surrounded Kagome, pushing away the poison. Kagome's hand reached inside her shirt to draw out that dagger and she clenched onto it.

Seshomaru's eyes widened as they fell on the dagger. He didn't get the chance to speak as his father's corpse started rattling wildly.

 _Something was wrong._

Feeling the aura to be familiar, he attacked the girl again and she stumbled back, crying out, as she fell against the distended bones cluttered there.

"Jaken. Let's go."

Seshomaru threw a look at the sword in the girl's hands and as he attempted to reach out and grab it, the strange aura repelled him, burning his hand, viciously.

He extracted his hand and raised a brow. Turning on his heel, he started leaving.

"My Lord, the sword!"

Seshomaru did not turn around, "It is worthless. Come."

The toad youkai followed after his Master as they rushed out. The bones were rumbling and were starting to dissolve.

Kagome cast a frightened look at Inuyasha who ran towards her but was pushed back.

"I-Inuyasha!"

"Don't worry, Kagome! I'll get you out of there."

Kagome tried to get up, but her knee was badly injured. And Inuyasha couldn't get close enough to touch her. Her eyes fell on the bones near her starting to dissolve and she tried to control her fear. _She was going to die!_

She watched Inuyasha try to get to her and knew she couldn't let him die for her.

Picking up the sword, she tossed it towards him, "Get out of here, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gave her a look wondering if she had gone insane, "Are you crazy, wench?! I'm not leaving you here!"

Kagome started crying, scared out of her wits, "But you'll die! You have to get out of here, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment, startling Kagome, "I am not leaving you here!"

His roar was accompanied by a hissing sound and suddenly the boy was flung through the bone cage with such strength that he broke it and landed outside the skeleton. The aura around Kagome expanded and she clenched onto the dagger. The bones beneath her had also melted but she was fine, nothing was hurting her.

The aura which had surrounded her grew in strength and expanded. It's youki was so strong that her reiki started flaring, but for a moment. It just as quickly died down and the sense of danger Kagome had been feeling passed. However, as the aura surrounded the skeleton, she spied an enraged Inuyasha with a different sword in his hand and Seshomaru attempting to attack him.

Before, she could call out to him, she collapsed, her vision growing dark.

Outside, Inuyasha held a transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands and tried to attack the red aura surrounding his father's skeleton. Screaming Kagome's name, he tried to break this impregnable barrier but was thrown back.

Spying Seshomaru, he rushed towards him, shouting, "What did you do, you bastard!? "

Seshomaru side stepped his brother's grief stricken form and studied the blade in his hand. It was truly Tetsusaiga.

Curious, he asked, "How did you get it to transform?"

When Inuyasha refused to answer, just swinging the sword, wildly, the inuyoukai backhanded his brother, making him fly quite a distance and fall.

However, Jaken's cry took his attention and his eyes widened as he looked to where his faithful retainer was pointing. Their father's grave was no more. The huge skeleton that had lain there had vanished and instead.

He took a step back.

This aura that he was feeling.

 _He knew who it belonged to._

As the dust cleared, a masculine figure came into view.

Striding forward with a determined gait, those amber eyes, jagged brows that only Inuyasha had inherited, the top knot and silver hair swaying in the settling dust, the male carried in his arms the miko who had supposedly just perished inside the tomb.

Seshomaru's hand lowered as his mind was struck blank at what he was seeing in front of him.

 _"Father?"_

A.N: Kagome's character is not developed properly because this is happening just a few days of her arrival in the feudal era. She is a teenage girl who is scared, uncomfortable and trying to survive. Thus, reading the manga, I have followed her character. Also, I am following the manga, literally. Like the fight scene with Seshomaru was the same, only slightly edited because of Myouga's lack of presence and this whole raising the Inu no Taisho from the dead part. Also, Seshomaru has a lot of informal speech in the manga. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Father?"_

The male whom he had not seen in centuries raised a brow, and spoke in a rumbling voice, "Have you no respect, Seshomaru? Violating your own father's grave? Where is your honor?"

Seshomaru stared at him, ignoring his questions, "How did you cheat death, Father?"

His father glanced at the woman in his arms, "I had my ways. Now bring your brother. I wish to leave this accursed place."

"I am not a pup. I do not appreciate being ordered around."

His father gave him a pointed look, "That may be so, but I am still your Alpha."

With that he took into the sky, holding his precious cargo.

Seshomaru watched his father carry the human woman away and glanced at his brother's still form. "Jaken."

"Y-Yes M'Lord?"

Seshomaru turned on his heel.

"Bring Inuyasha."

He started walking away as his retainer spluttered, "B-But M'Lord - Can't we just leave him here to rot and die?"

Seshomaru stopped.

"Jaken."

The toad youkai froze and then shuffled across the sand, muttering to himself about arrogant dogs. The stone that hit him on the back of the head with such precise accuracy had him falling on his face with a loud squawk.

"Master Seshomaru!" He wailed. However, his Master had taken to the sky, following his father.

The Inu no Taisho landed in a clearing and as his feet touched the ground, he scanned the area for any lingering youkai before concentrating on the woman in his arms.

 _So young._

There was no doubt in his mind as to who she was.

Her scent had called him and her fear had brought him back. Her reiki had been so agitated that it had pulled onto the youki of the blade which he had gifted her. Nuzzling her neck, he breathed in her scent and his eyes flashed red as his beast purred.

She was his now.

 _For eternity._

When he had come across her before, he had been powerful but now he had reached the pinnacle of his power and now no one could take her from him again.

"Father."

Touga turned to look at Seshomaru, and raised a brow, "I thought I had told you to bring your brother with you."

His eldest son gave him an impassive look, "I do not touch such filth. Jaken will bring him."

The lightening whip that struck across Seshomaru's chest made him hiss with pain and he snarled. His father lectured mildly, "If I tell you to do something, pup, I expect to be obeyed."

Seshomaru was silent, yet his rebellious nature rose to the occasion, "It seems you have not learnt your lesson, Father. Trying to dally with another human female?" He raised an arrogant brow, "Did you learn nothing from Inuyasha?"

To his surprise and irritation, his father smirked, "Such an ignorant pup. Now go fetch your brother."

Seshomaru turned around but not before tossing over his shoulder, "I should warn you. The woman you hold is Inuyasha's woman. Do not get too comfortable."

Touga's eyes flashed red for a second before he once again scented the unconscious girl. Her scent was pure like the day he had met her. _Untouched._

His eyes fell on her clothing. She was wearing a form fitting attire, however, he could scent blood on her. Not waiting for his sons to arrive, he sat down on the ground, pulling the girl onto his lap. He was about to cut the piece of cloth from where the blood felt most in concentration, when a moan made him lose his train of thought.

" _Kagome."_

The girl's lashes fluttered and he was met with a pair of hazy blue eyes. She blinked languidly, before asking in a hoarse voice, "Am - Am I dead?"

"No, little one."

The voice was so familiar that Kagome rubbed her eyes to clear the haziness. A pair of intense amber eyes swam into her vision.

"Uh, I -"

She squirmed as she realized that she was held in the lap of a male who was studying her with such intense scrutiny.

"Um, can you please let go?"

He didn't want to but he could sense her discomfort and so allowed her to scramble off his lap. The movement made Kagome's knees brush her scraped knees against the ground and she hissed in pain.

Within a second, the male was looming over her, his dominating presence making her shrink within herself, "What is it? Where are you injured?"

"It's just my knees," Kagome spoke in a small voice, more than a little overwhelmed.

Touga could see that he was frightening her so he sat back against the trees. Once free from the potent presence of this being who had not even introduced himself, Kagome looked around for her bag. Then it struck her that she had left the bag at their campsite.

She groaned. She needed to get out of these jeans. Sighing, she did the only thing that she could. Taking out her dagger, she did not notice the inuyoukai's widening eyes, and pinched one corner of the jeans, and started cutting it off.

 _"What are you doing?"_

She looked up at the inuyoukai sitting across from her and swallowed. His eyes were an exact copy of Inuyasha's but they did not hold the innocence that her hanyou companion did. These eyes were intense, focused and held something that made her feel a lot of strange things, so much so that she found it hard to meet his gaze.

Focusing her gaze on her task, she said, "I hurt my knees and my bag which has my clothes and medicines is not here. I have to cut this or I'll be infected."

"Hnn."

Once done with her task, she didn't notice the heated look in those amber eyes as they travelled over the long bare legs of the girl. Instead she looked around for Inuyasha. She could not even sense him.

"Why do you fear me?"

Kagome's head shot up, her cheeks dusted with a light red, _"_ I don't fear you." Then to herself, she mumbled, "I should, though."

The words were torn from her and she realized they were true. The stranger in the clearing cocked his head, "Then why do you not look me in the eye?"

"I - _I don't even know who you are!"_

For some reason this was the strangest situation Kagome had ever found herself in. She was not scared of this strange male. No, she felt perfectly safe and yet, a part of her was wary and on alert. She wanted to ask him where they were, where Inuyasha was, how did they end up here, but she couldn't find it in herself to voice her fears and concerns.

"Touga."

She blinked, "What?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "My name is Touga."

"Oh," She tried to assemble her thoughts. The name wasn't familiar, yet why did he feel so?

"How did we - what happened?"

He wondered if he should tell her. She was already so much on edge. However, his silence had her reiki rising in agitation. "What aren't you telling me? Is Inuyasha okay?"

"Calm yourself, little one. The pup is fine."

"Then where is he? And who are you? How did I get here?"

The questions wouldn't stop flowing out of her, her reiki fluctuating. She was not prepared for him to wrap his youki around her, making her reiki retreat.

"Calm yourself. You will come to no harm here."

She stared at him, getting upset at how easily he was able to subdue her miko powers. Touga glimpsed the shine in her eyes, and frowned. When she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, trying to hide a sniffle, he moved within the blink of an eye and sudden movement jarred her and she found herself once again in his lap.

"You will come to no harm with me, Kagome. You have my word."

Kagome froze, "How do you know my name?"

The fear overwhelmed her scent and he found he quite hated it.

"That is a tale for a later time. You reek of fear. What have I done to cause this fear?"

"N-Nothing."

"Kagome."

When she looked at him, reluctantly, her form stiff, he leaned his forehead against hers and murmured, "From this day on, I will be your protector. Fear has no part in our relationship."

Kagome scrambled back, shocked, "But why? You don't even know me. _I don't even know who you are!"_

She looked around wildly, "Where is Inuyasha!?"

Touga studied the frantic girl before him. She was not reacting as he had anticipated. Although she showed no fear of him, which was natural since her reiki did not consider him a threat, however, she was frightened and confused by the situation she was in.

He sighed inwardly, accepting that she was no longer the small, accepting child she had been when he had last seen her. Folding his arms in his kimono, he realized he would have to rethink his entire strategy of gaining her trust.

"My name is Touga." He repeated. "I am Inuyasha and Seshomaru's sire."

Kagome froze at that, "But you're supposed to be dead. I just walked through your skeleton." Just as quickly, she slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. _She had just walked through him._

Touga focused his gaze on her lovely legs, "I was. But -" He looked up, his gaze sharp, "You summoned me back."

Kagome felt like she was lost in a world that made no sense anymore. Weakly, she tried to argue, "You can't just _summon_ someone back from the dead."

"It can be done. If a youkai were to leave an item created from his youki, the item can be used to drag his soul back into the world of the living. It is a complicated procedure."

Kagome blinked at him and he smiled to himself. Curiosity it seemed was still one of her dominating traits.

"The youkai must have immense power. And the person who is able to summon the youkai must have a strong bond with the latter along with enough power to be able to pull the soul back. It is not easy. The mechanics of it are too intricate to explain. However, I took the necessary steps a long time ago and have just waited to be called back into this world."

"Wait, " Kagome looked confused a little hesitant, "I summoned you?"

He nodded, a small pleased smile playing on his lips.

"B-But how? I have nothing of yours, hold on -" Her eyes widened, "Tetsusaiga?"

"Not the sword, no. That was created from my fang, not my youki."

His denial forced her to think back. She hadn't touched anything of his...

He could see her trying to rack her brain and taking pity on her, he twitched his forefinger and the dagger lying on Kagome's lap lifted in the air and a glowing transcription of his name was forged onto the blade. Kagome touched it, awestruck. Raising her head, she looked him in the eye, " _This dagger belongs to you?"_

Touga smiled gently, "I gifted it to you once, long ago." Before she could protest or even argue, he interjected, "You fell down the well when you were but a child. This dagger was a gift to you at the time. I did not wish for you to forget me. It was also meant as a form of protection. It would have kept youkai away from you. However," He rested his arm on his raised knee, his eyes piercing, "When centuries went by and you did not return, I hope that you would use it one day to summon me back into the land of the living were I to perish."

Kagome swallowed, trying to grasp what he was saying. _He had waited for her. They had met once._ She recalled how the well house had been sealed in her childhood. She had never asked why but, maybe she should. Her mother would know.

 _Why did he wait for her?_

Suddenly, she didn't want to have this conversation anymore, dreading the answer. This situation was one she would not be able to control. And right now she needed control. Inuyasha, she could handle because if he ever crossed her line, she could use the subjugation beads. But this male was no brash minded hanyou. He was not her friend. He wasn't an enemy either. _He was someone else._

Thus all her instincts were in an uproar. She was not afraid of him but she didn't trust him. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She knew about the males of this era and that made her even more wary. Women were treated like cattle here. If he decided he wanted her, there was nothing she could do to stop him. Even her so called miko powers had deserted her when it came to this inuyoukai.

So, when a familiar voice yelled her name, she nearly collapsed with relief.

 _Inuyasha!_

The hanyou darted towards her and taking a protective stance in front of her, he growled, "Are you okay?"

"Inuyasha." She murmured his name.

Her head shot up with shock when the sound of a loud growl filled the clearing.

Touga was on his feet, his eyes red. His youkai had flared and she couldn't help but whimper as she found herself unable to breathe the sheer power and weight of youki.

A.N: Longest Chapter Yet. I know Kagome seems a little weak here, but seeing as how she is still new to this era and she still hasn't developed into her powers. Plus, she will grow into her personality soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Seshomaru watched, highly amused by the fact that the half breed had not yet recognized his sire. He had tossed the girl behind him and was facing down his own father. Maybe Father would rid the world of this abomination's presence himself.

Though he highly doubted their father would kill Inuyasha. He always had a soft spot for the unnatural. He snorted with disgust. His eyes fell on the girl cowering behind Inuyasha. Well, she wasn't cowering. But she was seeking the meager protection that the half breed was offering her.

She looked highly _unsettled._

He wondered if Father had already pressed his suit. Had the girl declined? He had not seen his father get so worked up over a female. His eyes narrowed. Something else was at play here.

"Jaken."

"Yes, M'Lord."

"Find out everything about Inuyasha's woman."

Jaken spluttered, "But why, M'Lord? She is just a filthy human whore."

Seshomaru ignored him and before moving a bit closer to the clearing, threw a cutting glance towards his retainer, "If you fail, you die."

Jaken stared at his form, sweating. His Master could be really cruel at times. Just how was he supposed to find out about this human? He didn't even know where she had come from!

Meanwhile at the clearing, Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm, restraining him. Urgently, she whispered, "He says he's your father, Inuyasha!"

"Keh, my old man's dead! Who the hell are you?"

Touga could not restrain himself enough to answer. All he could see was that _his woman, his mate,_ had sought protection from this male. All he could sense was a rival for his mate's affections. He had yet not marked her. _He should have marked her!_

"It would be wise to hand over the woman to Father, halfbreed. He seems to be quite taken with her."

Seshomaru's snide voice made Inuyasha whirl around, pointing his sword at him, "What the fuck did you just call him?"

"Father. The Inu no Taisho. "

The rest of his sentence finally registered on Inuyasha's brain and he snarled now, "Why the fuck should I hand Kagome over? I'm her protector!"

Touga's youki went out of control at the male's words and Kagome noticed. Her eyes wide , she looked between the two and realized that if she didn't do something to diffuse the situation, Touga might very well kill Inuyasha.

Swallowing, she mustered her courage and took a step to the side, removing herself from Inuyasha's back.

"Stupid wench! What the fuck are you doing?! Get back here."

However, Kagome took a few steps forward, noting that the texture of Touga's growl had changed. It had become more soothing, almost inviting. She took another stepped forward and noticed Seshomaru's stunned expression, and felt a sort of triumphant satisfaction. _He was such an arrogant ass!_

A few steps further had her directly in front of Touga. One muscled arm shot out to grab her by her waist and pull her into him, his nose buried in her neck. Kagome whimpered, her eyes closing as she felt his rough tongue on her neck. _What was he doing?!_

Red eyes watched Inuyasha, not wavering.

 _His mate had come to him._

 _She had chosen him!_

Her whimper was delicious and he cloaked her scent, no wanting the other makes to scent her arousal. That scent was his alone. Assured when Kagome did not make the slightest attempt to struggle, he reigned his youki back in. Breathing in her scent, he released her. Pushing her behind him, he allowed his eyes to regain their human coloring.

His eyes went to his fuming youngest son and he stated, "The girl is under my protection from now on."

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "Kagome stays with me! I need the bitch to hunt the shards of the jewel she fucking scattered."

Kagome froze and then her eye twitched in irritation. _Is that why he was so eager to protect me?_

"Sit, boy."

As gravity reversed for Inuyasha and he collapsed onto the ground, two stunned sets of eyes turned her way. However, Kagome was too angry too care. Pushing past the startled inuyoukai who had been standing in front of her, she made her way towards Inuyasha and stomped her foot on the ground, inches from his ear, which flattened immediately.

"What did you call me, over grown mutt?"

"Keh, you heard me, bit-"

"SIT BOY!"

A muffled groan sounded to her ears and she leaned down and pulled at his right ear, making him whimper, "This whole thing is your fault, not mine! If you hadn't been so adamant on getting your hands on the Shikon, I wouldn't have been in the woods, the bird wouldn't have stolen it, and _I wouldn't have had to shoot at it!"_

"Oi, it ain't my -"

"Shut up, InuBaka! At this point, I'll gladly let Touga protect me. I am a person, not your personal shard detector!"

As Inuyasha called her a particularly nasty word, Kagome opened her mouth to sit him again, only to find a firm hand clamped on her mouth.

"I do not wish for my son to die so soon, little one. Let me deal with him."

Kagome became stiff at the contact, something that Touga noted and then she just nodded, not meeting his eyes and backed away.

The Inu no Taisho stood at his younger son's head and looked down at his groaning figure, "You will treat Kagome with respect, Inuyasha. I will not tolerate any form of disrespect towards my intended any longer."

"Y-Your intended? What?"

Kagome's stuttered words were ignored as Inuyasha snarled, "Fuck no! She ain't yours!"

He struggled to get to his feet and clenched his hand on the sword. His father eyed the blade and then asked, "Tell me, son. What does Kagome mean to you?"

"I just said so didn't I?! I need her to look for the shards! You hard of hearing, old man?"

His father shifted so that he was blocking his son's view of the miko, "If that is the case, then why is Tetsusaiga still transformed?"

Inuyasha glared at the sword, and then back up at the youkai who was claiming to be his father, "How the fuck should I know?"

Touga looked between both his sons and shook his head, disappointed, "Both of you are fools. You attempt to use a weapon and do not even know its purpose."

Seshomaru frowned, insulted, "It slays a hundred youkai with one swing. Its purpose is quite clear."

His father spared him a cool glance, "Nay. You are wrong, pup." Turning to his other son, he raised a brow, awaiting his answer.

Inuyasha bristled, "How the fuck should I know? I wasn't even looking for the damn sword. I'm just keeping it so that that bastard can't have it." He sneered at Seshomaru who gave him an impassive look, "The sword will be mine, you ignorant half breed."

They both hissed with pain as their father's lightening whip slashed them across the chest, neither of them fast enough to avoid it.

Kagome covered her mouth. The Inu no Taisho was disciplining both his sons. _Maybe,_ she glanced at him, _he was the best protection she could have._ After all, one son wanted to use her, the other wanted to kill her. He was the only one who did not want anything from her.

 _He just wants you,_ a small voice whispered in her head.

Most of the things he said made her want to run and hide somewhere, her innocent mind not able to wrap itself around the intensity his words offered. But, he seemed different from both his sons. He was kinder and more gentle. And, she frowned, he seemed intent on her.

The dagger was still in her hand. She flexed her fingers around it. Not even her mother knew about this. She couldn't recall how she had come across it, but it seemed like it had always been with her, wherever she went. She would surely have remembered meeting Touga. _Wouldn't she?_

She watched Inuyasha run his mouth at his father again and sighed. He should really just learn to hold his tongue.

"This sword was meant to protect your mother, Inuyasha. When you wish to protect a human, truly protect them, then Tetsusaiga will show you it's true form."

Inuyasha blinked and glanced at the sword, uneasily, "It was for Mother?"

Touga crossed his arms, "I meant for you to use it to protect your mother and other humans. And since it has transformed, it tells me you truly wish to protect Kagome."

Inuyasha's face turned red, "That's crap! The wench is -"

The 'wench' scowled and muttered, 'Sit', under her breath, her nose in the air, "You're such a jerk, Inuyasha!"

They fought like children, Touga noted. Like siblings, more like it. It didn't seem like his son held an interest in his woman beyond the shards.

Turning his attention towards his eldest son, Touga told him in no uncertain terms, "The sword was meant for Inuyasha, Seshomaru. I will not have you stealing it just because you want it."

Seshomaru snarled, "You would give him the sword which has power and leave me with one which cannot even cut?"

"Insolent boy!" The Inu no Taisho's roar startled everyone, "Your sword holds more power than you know. It is up to you to figure out its strengths, _or have you learnt nothing in the years I have been gone!?"_

Seshomaru bared his fangs at his father, but he knew he could not win against him and he may be many things but he was not a fool. Turning on his heel, he threw over his shoulder, curtly, "This is not over, Father."

With that he departed, taking into the sky.

His father watched him leave and then turned his attention back to his younger son, barking, "Put that sword away, boy, before you hurt yourself."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but Kagome gave him a death glare and his ears plastered against his skull and he made a sound of disgust, putting it to the side.

"Bokuseno will provide you with a sheath for that."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

Touga turned his back on him, turning his attention on the one person who was trying her best to stay off his radar, "An ancient tree youkai. Now, _Kagome,_ I would like to hear of this jewel that you shattered."

" _He_ scattered it!" She scowled, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oi, what the fuck, _you_ did it!"

"Well you made me!"

Touga flared his youki, displeased, "Cease this noise. I asked you a question, little one. It is best you answer."

Kagome clenched her fist. She hated being ordered around. Angry at how high handed this inuyoukai was being, she bit out the story, in a terse manner, leaving Touga to wonder what he had done now to anger his intended in such a way.

A.N: Kagome will slowly show her true personality once she becomes more accepting of the Inu no Taisho. Also, I know that there are some twists and turns. Just deal with it, please. I'm so glad that you guys like this story so much. I'm writing at least two chapters per day. and uploading one chapter every 3-4 days.

 **Also, to one of my very confused reader, it was Inu no Taisho in the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"We will search for the jewel."

Touga's announcement had Kagome frowning and muttering to Inuyasha, "Aren't we _already_ searching for the jewel?"

Inuyasha snickered.

The lightening whip that flicked in his direction had him jumping to avoid it. He growled, "What the fuck, old man?"

His father kept on walking, "It seems I will have to teach you respect."

"What about Kagome? _She said it!"_ He pointed an outraged finger at the frantic girl who shook her head and mouthed 'No' at him.

His father glanced back towards Kagome, his amber eyes narrowed with a focused intensity in them, "Kagome will receive a _different_ form of lesson in respect."

Kagome gaped at him before her face turned red and she tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. But what she could do, she stomped on Inuyasha's bare foot as hard as she could making him howl.

"Thanks a lot, Inuyasha, you jerk." She mumbled under breath.

Touga watched their antics and sighed. The two were children. Even his intended was just a child. Although women her age were already wed and bedded, Kagome was too naive and innocent. It bothered him that she was so immature. However, he recalled back to his grave. She had been willing to sacrifice herself to let his son escape. _She was also brave._

He glanced back at the bickering companions. There was so much yet to be learned about the girl before he could press his suit. For the mating to take place, _she_ had to come to him. And for that to happen, she had to trust him and fall in love with him.

He crossed his arms as they walked towards the vicinity where they had accessed the portal to the graveyard. How was he going to make Kagome fall in love with him? Ordering her about seemed to anger her.

A hiss of pain from behind him made him blink and then he was by Kagome's side. A branch had scratched against her injuries which were red.

His arms around her, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome winced as the movement made the pain almost pulse, "It's just a scratch. It'll be fine once I treat it."

 _Humans were so delicate._

Touga stood up, picking the girl up in his arms, in a bridal style. Her face turned red as she protested, "You don't have to carry me! I can walk!"

"Silence, little one."

She shut up, not wanting to argue when he used that particular tone. However, she wasn't used to being carried like this, his face so close it was unnerving and so she started fidgeting.

Touga glanced down at the girl in his arms. Such a restless soul. His lip quirked upward as he saw her toying with the spiked horn on his armor. He saw her discreetly try to pull at it and forced back the smile that was making its way out. She had done just that when she had first met him.

She must have seen something in his face, because she turned red again and looked away. However, this gave Touga the added benefit of studying her up close. Her cheeks were soft and her lashes were long and curled. Those crystal blue eyes were distracting in their clarity.

The girl was incredibly attractive. He could admit that much. But she shied away from him, her wariness very annoying. He understood that she needed time to adapt to this decision, but she could at least be a bit more accepting. She had acknowledged his role as her protector but aside from that she didn't seem to see him as anything more.

 _He was her mate!_

 _Just how clear should he be?_

She was fidgeting again. He sighed.

Such an impatient child.

However, he paused and then looked down at her uncomfortable face, "You do not wish me to carry you like this?"

Kagome relaxed, thinking that maybe he was now taking her desire into account. She couldn't be more wrong.

"It's awkward," She admitted, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hnn." He set her down and straightened her when she wobbled, before taking a few steps back.

She only had time to look up, before the massive lash of youki overwhelmed her and she stumbled onto the ground. A firm hand grabbed her, tossing her onto a very familiar back. Inuyasha jumped back into the trees and watched in what could only be a called a mixture of horror and fascination as his father transformed into one of the biggest inu he had ever seen.

He even towered over the trees, his size spectacular.

His half brother watched from the distance and made a sound of disgust at the tremendous power his father was displaying. He knew he was nowhere close to his father in terms of strength or size and it irked him. Tensaiga pulsed and he frowned, "Be still."

It took a few seconds for the dust to settle and Kagome gaped at what was clearly the biggest dog she had ever lain eyes upon. Blood red eyes with tiny blue pupils and so many jagged teeth. She tried to breathe but the fear was overwhelming her. Clenching onto the red haroi, she breathed past her fear, trying to tell herself that it was just Touga and he had promised to protect her. The dagger snuggled deep within her clothing pulsed and she grit her teeth.

She could feel it like a heartbeat but she didn't know what it meant. The dagger had been with her for as long as she could remember but she could never remember using it. Not once. But she always carried it with her. She put her hand over her clothing where she had concealed the dagger, willing it to stop that weird vibration.

She looked up at the enormous beast towering over them and let out a small cry when it lowered its massive head to gaze at her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath but Kagome could feel his hands tremble. Those blood red eyes blinked and then a rough voice spoke, "Are you frightened, little one?"

His voice made the ground shake, such power it contained.

Kagome's fingers flexed. He was so big and his appearance was frightening. Would he be angry if she told him that? Did she dare tell him that?

She swallowed and noted that he was waiting for her response.

Gathering her courage, she told her hanyou friend, "Let me down, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head whipped around and he looked startled and a little bit wary, "Oi, Kagome. What are you thinking?"

"Trust me."

It was a little hard to get those words out when she didn't even know what she was going to do. Reluctantly, Inuyasha released her and one hand went to his sword as he watched the weak human girl walk up to the vicious Inu general who had obliterated armies upon armies in this form and he felt a lick of fear.

His father was watching Kagome, still as a statue, waiting for her next move. He could scent the fear from her slender form and it made Inuyasha uneasy. Did his father truly understand how fragile humans were? One playful push could end Kagome's life. Sweat dripped down his temples as he watched with growing apprehension as Kagome's gait did not falter.

Finally, Touga moved. He lowered his head slowly so as not to frighten the girl. Resting his head on the ground, he watched her as she approached him and place a trembling hand on his fur. Her very touch was so soothing that his eyes fluttered shut. She did not know the power she held over him.

When he did not move, she petted his fur, marveling at how soft it was. The soft rumbling that suddenly emitted from him made her stumble back. One eye opened, almost lazily, "Do not stop. It is soothing. Your touch."

Kagome blushed fiercely but obeyed him, by petting his fur again.

"Inuyasha. Leave."

The sudden words had Inuyasha glaring at the enormous beast that was his father, "What the hell? Why?"

His father's eyes remained closed, " I wish to spend some time with my intended."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she shook her hand, speaking uneasily, "There really isn't any need to do that. Inuyasha can stay, can't you, Inuyasha?" The desperate look she shot at the hanyou had him hesitating.

However, his father spoke up, "Do you trust me, Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a second and then shook her head, "No."

Those terrifiying eyes jolted open and the inuyoukai seemed almost amused, "You are very honest."

Kagome sighed and continued petting the fur beneath her fingers. It was almost addictive, "I reckon you could kill me any second you wish to and you say you want to protect me and I'm your intended but -" She looked up at him to meet his eyes and he saw another aspect of her which attracted him to her, despite her immature behavior. Those clear eyes which sometimes reflected the wisdom of a millennium, looked at him directly, "I still don't know you, so I can't trust you."

"I can accept that. Climb onto me, Kagome."

Kagome blinked.

"Inuyasha."

His father's commanding voice had Inuyasha making a face, but he darted forward and grabbing Kagome by the waist, he jumped up onto his father's back , settling Kagome, on his neck.

Kagome's gasp was ignored as he jumped into the nearest tree. "Let's see how fast you are, old man."

With that he rushed towards the clearing by the waterfalls where they had been ambushed by Seshomaru.

Kagome screamed as Touga lifted into the sky and soared , following Inuyasha.

"Show me the way, Kagome. Unless you wish me to lose to my son."

Kagome's voice stuttered out as she pointed out the way and then promptly buried her face in the silky fur.

Feeling the damn dog's amusement, she pulled at his fur in retaliation. His amusement increased. She groaned.

This was going to be impossible.

A.N: I'm sorry for the long wait. MY university started and I'm trying to write six chapters in one go but it's next to impossible seeing as I'm spending ten hours in my university, and I get home six and then Im just so tired.

But I'm trying. Be patient.

Also, I realize this chapter is short and doesn't cover much but I hit a block. I know where I wanted to go but I didn't know how and it was very frustrating. I needed to get the how out of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

The Inu No Taisho, despite his massive size, was surprisingly very fast. His large body did not hinder his movements, instead, it made him even more swift and dangerous. Kagome's body shook as her fingers remained frozen, clutching onto the silky fur. The fact that they had stopped did not register on her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and so she was taken aback when she was suddenly assaulted by another wave of strong youki. In a matter of seconds, she was held firmly by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes and blinked at the familiar face which did not look a little smug.

He really was handsome. He was not pretty like Seshomaru, nor boyish like Inuyasha. Instead, he was rugged, masculine and his close proximity was making her face turn red. She pushed at his chest, only for him to frown, "Do you wish to stand?"

"Yes, please."

Kagome wished she knew how to behave around him. She could not subdue him like Inuyasha. She had no control over him whatsoever and the fact that he was a wild card was a little daunting. He helped her stand but her legs were so weak after the rough ride that they gave way and she grabbed onto him to steady herself.

"You are unwell," Touga stated.

"I'm fine. A little dizzy, that's all." She gathered her wits and stood on her two legs. Inuyasha jumped onto the ground, a few feet away from where she stood.

"Where's the bag, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, "You're the one with the nose. Sniff it out."

"Inuyasha growled, "I'm not a damn dog!"

The young girl smiled cheerfully, "You didn't have a problem sniffing out all that ramen the other day."

"I was hungry, you bitch!"

Before Touga could intervene, Kagome pushed at Inuyasha's shoulder, in an annoyed gesture, "You didn't have to finish the whole supply, you - you dumb dog! Nobody is THAT hungry! You weren't hungry! You're greedy!"

Inuyasha spluttered, ,"Well, you're a bitch!"

Kagome scowled, "Your face is a bitch!" And then walked away from him, angrily, leaving behind an equally pissed and confused hanyou, "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"OH, YOU KNOW!"

Touya rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this was never going to stop, no matter how many times he stepped in. One minute they were thick as thieves and the next they were shouting obscenities at each other. He sniffed the air for Kagome's familiar scent and caught a weak trace of it. A little further away, hidden by the bushes was a cold campsite. The fire was out and a large bag lay leaning against a tree, a hideous yellow color.

"Kagome."

A few minutes later, his intended followed and sighed in relief, "Oh thank Kami, it's still there." She opened the bag and rifled through it. A minute later, she extracted a piece of red clothing and rubbed her face against it, purring like a cat.

Touga just watched the proceedings, not a little confused. As she started taking out random strange objects, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up at him, her voice hesitant, "I was going to take a bath."

Touga didn't like the quiver in her voice as if she expected him to say no to her. A little stiff, he nodded, "I will keep guard."

Brightening, when she realized he wasn't going to pose any objections, Kagome gathered her supplies to her chest and rushed towards the nearest waterfall, the one Kaede had shown her.

Inuyasha frowned, "Oi! Where the hell are you going? We still have to look for those damn shards!"

Kagome didn't slow down and just threw threw over her shoulders, "You do recon. I'll join you later!"

"Recon?" He asked his father.

Touga shrugged as he strolled behind the excited Kagome, "We will be back."

Inuyasha hid a smirk as he wondered whether his father would spy on Kagome. She would go ballistic!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome tripped over a rock in her excitement, "Dumb bitch."

He studied his sword curiously and then assumed a stance. The sword didn't transform. He waved it in the air. Nothing happened.

"You look absolutely ridiculous."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at his brother who was settled against a branch, languidly.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?"

"Since it is none of your business, I do not have to tell you. Imagine that."

His brother's sardonic words made Inuyasha grit his teeth, "How long have you been following us?"

His brother gave a pointed look, "Father noted my presence. If he did not question me, what makes you think you have the right, half breed."

Inuyasha flexed his hand on the sword, wanting nothing more than to go rip the bastard in half. But his father's reaction had him stilling.

"Don't act all high and mighty. You piss your pants every time you see the old man."

Seshomaru scowled. Jumping off the branch, he landed deftly onto his feet, "I will surpass our sire, Inuyasha. Make no mistake of that."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Inuyasha thought about stabbing him in the back with the rusty sword but he hadn't yet been able to make the sword transform and if it broke before he could even learn how to use it, that would be a pretty dumb move.

Meanwhile, Kagome had put on her one piece bathing suit and she dived into the water. The cold water felt so good against her skin that when she finally came up for air, she laughed, delighted. Ah, to be clean again. Feeling something rub against her, she squeaked in alarm onto to see small goldfish swimming around.

Grinning, she tried to catch them, only to have them slip through her fingers. Finally, she stretched, feeling the war rays of sun heating her body while her lower half was still submerged in cold water, and murmured, "This feels so nice."

As she bent down, she caught a reflection in the water, and glanced up sharply. Touga was watching her, a curious expression on his face. She froze for a second till her brain caught up with what she was seeing and she let out a blood curling scream before dunking herself in the water.

That was apparently a mistake because within a split second, she was in his arms, half naked.

"What is wrong?"

Kagome and seeing Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, she yelled his name, half angry, half scared, "Help me!"

Inuyasha scowled and rushed towards his father, knocking him away. His father's eyes tinged red and he backhanded his son. But Inuyasha had learnt from the first time. As he was thrown across the water, he grabbed the first rock he hit and used it to steady himself, rocketing back towards a screaming Kagome, his sword in his hand, transformed.

However, before he could reach her, Touga roared loudly, "Stop this incessant shrieking!"

His voice held enough authority and power to scare Kagome into silence. It was also enough to make Kagome's hands spark pink, something which only Touga noticed.

He released Kagome who staggered back and then dunked into the water to cover herself. Shaking, she pointed a finger at him, "Y-You stay away from me, you hear! You're a pervert! Don't you dare come near me or I'll - I'll"

She looked around desperately for something to threaten him with.

Touga scowled, offended, "I am not a pervert. Watch your tongue, woman. I came to you because you screamed."

"I screamed because you were peeping on me!"

"I was merely studying the strange garment you had adorned. And you are my mate. I have every right to see your body as you do mine."

If Kagome's face had been red with anger before, now it started resembling a tomato with embarrassment.

"I - That is -"

Inuyasha blinked as he remembered something. He started slowly, frowning, "Oi, wench when I saw you -" Kagome did not let him finish as she cried in horror, "My clothes!"

Both Inuyoukai turned to watch Kagome's bundle of clothes fly into the air into the nearby bushes. Inuyasha darted after them, his sensitive ears twitching as he heard something.

Touga watched his son make after the thief and raised a brow at Kagome who refused to meet his eyes, biting her lip. He waited for an apology till he noticed that she had started to shiver. He was about to pick her up and then recalled her rather extreme reaction to his previous attempt. He looked at her hand and making a split second decision, he grabbed her hand, frowning when he realized how cold it was. Dragging her to the bank, he took off his outer clothing and flung it over her petite form.

She was startled, he could tell and as much as he wanted to shake her, he tugged the haroi tighter, to keep her warm and murmured, "I am your mate. You have time to come to terms to the fact but I will not have you accuse me of the unspeakable. I have done nothing but protect you so far."

With that he walked towards where his son had gone, his sensed attuned to his tiny mate behind him.

Kagome watched him leave and felt ashamed. But she couldn't help it. When Inuyasha had once come across her in this bathing suit, she hadn't really been angry. After all, this was swimwear. But something in her had clicked off when she had seen the mysterious male who had thrown himself in her life.

She had seen something aside from curiosity in that piercing amber gaze and it had shaken something inside of her. She was not ready for that sort of darkness. For a moment as she watched him walk further away, she contemplated making a run for it. If she could just go home and somehow seal the well, this whole mess would go away. He kept saying she was his mate. What did that even mean? Did he expect her to sleep with him? She disregarded the thought as soon as it entered her head. He hadn't been inappropriate with her aside from the whole 'Your body belongs to me' statement. He wouldn't force her.

She swallowed.

Would he?

Touga scented the fear coming from his mate and it was hers but why? He turned around to watch her just stare at him, scared. Her body was shivering worse than it had before. He moved faster than she could blink and he was before her.

Had his actions scared her?

His voice was lower, gentle as he probed, "What do you fear, Kagome?"

When she flinched as he raised a hand to brush her hair away from her face, he was not offended, but curious.

"You fear me?"

It upset him, it tore at him but now was not the time to show how her actions affected him. Something he had done had terrified his mate and at his question, she looked up at him, those eyes holding an awareness and terror.

"Kagome," Now he frowned. "I am your protector first, your mate second. How can I court you when I cannot even protect you?"

His words struck a chord inside her. She mustered up the courage and asked him the question which had her insides quivering with panic.

"You say I'm your mate but do I get a choice?"

She found herself unable to voice her actual question but he seemed to understand part of it and he took her hands and held them together, his tone serious, "I am an inuyoukai, Kagome. You have been destined for me since two thousand years. Your instincts will drive you towards me but yes, I will court you in our way. And anything that happens will happen with your consent. "

When the tension drove out of her body with that statement, he nuzzled her face, tenderly, "I will never hurt you. You have my word."

Kagome's body shook violently and she collapsed into him, "I'm sorry."

He let her lean against him, letting her calm herself down. Why hadn't it occurred to him that she would harbor such fears? He frowned and touched her hair lightly.

She pulled away from him, rubbing her eyes. Sniffing, she mumbled, "Don't tell Inuyasha I cried. He will never let me live it down."

And with that things were back to normal. Or maybe more so. Because as they started walking, she gave him a small smile and walked by his side, not behind him.

A.N: What? You thought I ditched you? Hahahaha. I didn't. I was here. Somewhere. I was stuck in this chapter and I finally managed to get the flow back on. I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of a man's terrified scream had Kagome hurry up her pace. She glanced back at Inuyasha's father who was strolling leisurely at his pace, looking least concerned. He raised his brow when she told him to hurry up.

"We are Inuyoukai, young one. We do not run like wild animals."

Kagome just gave him a disbelieving look, understanding where some of Seshomaru's arrogance had come from, "Somebody is in trouble! We have to help!"

Touga sighed. His intended was an impatient little thing. However, to please her, he quickened his pace and watched her run ahead. He knew what was happening. He could hear his son threatening a male, _a weak one._ He shook his head. Both his children were bullies.

He rounded the bush to see his second born's foot planted in a human male's face, who was holding a strange contraption in his hand and struggling to get Inuyasha's foot off his face. His son looked very smug for some reason till Kagome let out an embarrassed howl and yelled 'sit'.

Inuyasha landed in a loud crash and ended up in an awkward position on top of the human whilst Kagome swooped in and snatched that strange item from the man's hand and hugged it to her chest. The fact that her face was extremely red made him wonder and reached her side and lowered his hand to get a closer look. He sniffed but it smelled solely of Kagome.

Kagome blushed and pushed his face away making him frown, "I wish to know what this is. Is this important to you?"

Kagome stared at the curious inu male and glanced back at a pissed off Inuyasha who was disentangling himself from the human. She did not want to explain the concept of a bra to this person.

"It's -" She looked at it and then crumpled it in her hand, "-Not important. We can discuss this later. You!" She turned to glare at the groaning man, "What were you doing with - " She had an afterthought and changed the phrasing of her question, "-Just what were you doing?!"

She noticed a sword lying next to him on the ground and winced as Inuyasha growled, "That's what I was asking her before you decided to 'sit' me! What the fuck, Kagome?!"

Kagome looked sheepish, "I, uh, overreacted. Sorry?"

Clearly never having been apologized to before, Inuyasha spluttered and then finally settled on a grunt. He glared at the silent man on the ground, "Start talking, asshole."

The man looked at each person in the group and his eyes settled on Kagome. He blinked his eyes and mumbled, "I was looking for food. I haven't eaten in days."

Kagome looked horrified at the idea of someone starving and she ignored Inuyasha's derisive snort. Her bag was lying on its side, half the items tossed to one side and some still in it. Seeing the bag of chips tossed out, she went and picked it up, and offered it to him. Hearing Inuyasha's howl of protest, she scowled, "The man hasn't eaten food in days, you idiot. We're not monsters. If we have food, we should share it."

The Inu no Taisho found out in that moment that his intended's heart was soft as new born pup and she was a generous soul. He did not know how to feel about that. Kindness was considered a weakness, was it not?

He watched Kagome offer tea to the young man and he observed him carefully. Despite his relaxed demeanor, one wrong move would have the boy separated from his head. However, the lad was too busy eating the strange smelling food item and gulping down the tea.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree, half reclining, staring at the packet of chips longingly every few minutes. He had been saving that to sneak off with before his father had shown up. Kagome noticed his glances and held out a packet of chips, "Did you want to eat too?"

The hanyou turned his nose in the air, "Don't need it."

Touga stood next to his intended, leaning in the shade, against the tree, his eyes half masted. He was watching the interaction very closely, knowing the tendency of these two. A simple conversation could escalate within seconds and turn into a full fledged fight.

However, he noticed that Kagome was not without her tricks. Sighing, she lowered her hand, "I just thought if you ate these, I'd have less to carry."

Inuyasha immediately took notice of that, and perked up, "Well then..."

Touga wanted to chuckle. Kagome was good at controlling the unruly pup when she needed to. However, his mirth did not last long as his son started berating the woman for carrying so much stuff and she just calmly started listing all the things she brought with her.

Touga wondered about the well when Inuyasha brought it up and also noted the uncomfortable look that Kagome threw his way. He hid a small smile. He was already aware of her little secret. However, he had not been aware that she could travel through the well at will. He frowned. Maybe it was time to visit that ancient well.

Tuning back to the conversation at hand, he heard Kagome introduce them to the stranger, "I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha and this is, -" She paused for a second not knowing how to introduce their third member, "- The Inu no - Inuyasha's father."

"I got separated from my attendants and got lost. I cannot reveal my identity but I am the one called Nobunaga."

Kagome's reaction had Touga tensing as she clasped her face, awe written all over it and she immediately jumped forward, grasping his hand. The inu stood straight. _Was his woman interested in this male?!_

However, he scented no sign of attraction from her, only excitement. He glanced at his son who met his eyes and shrugged. No matter the case, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her into himself, her back to his front.

The boy looked uneasy at the sudden movement from all sides.

Kagome looked up into the Inu no Taisho's impassive face and frowned, "I was just shaking his hand."

"You were touching him. You do not touch another male. I am courting you and it is a sign of disrespect."

Kagome stared at him, contemplating struggling in his hold. She did not like how controlling he was being. But he had given her a reason as to why. Compromise was a two way street.

She sighed. Not moving from her position, she looked at Inuyasha who seemed curious, "Oye, what's with the change of attitude?"

Now Kagome pushed the arm away which was holding her firmly. Quickly picking up the discarded history book, she started telling both inu about how famous Oda Nobunaga was in the future. Touga picked the book from her hands and looked it over.

Was this from her time? He couldn't decipher the writing. As the boy denied himself to be that person, he walked off and very promptly fell of the cliff on which they had been sitting.

Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed him.

"Maybe we should help him?" Kagome looked towards Touga. The Inu looked at her, curiously, "Why do you wish to assist him?"

Kagome looked at where Inuyasha threw the limp figure of the human on the ground, and whispered, "Look at him. How can we _not_?"

"Do not get involved in the affairs of humans, Kagome," Touga warned the little miko.

Kagome frowned, "I'm also a human." After a pause, she questioned, "Do you also hate humans, like Seshomaru does."

Touga stiffened, "Why do you presume he dislikes humans?"

Kagome stared him in the eye, "Aside from him saying so, he also did try to kill me."

Touga's eyes flashed red, "Do you want to spill his blood as retribution? It shall be done."

Kagome looked taken aback and quite horrified, "That's not what I meant. I was just asking you a question. Please don't go killing Seshomaru on my behalf!"

Touga bristled with anger. _How dare his son try to kill the human woman that was his?_ "I will not kill him. But blood will be shed if you wish."

Kagome looked a bit queasy, "I don't wish. Just don't do that. You're scaring me."

Touga looked away, trying to pull back his fury and get it under control. He had not realized that his eldest had actually tried to murder his intended mate. The boy would pay for that. Dearly.

A few seconds was all it took but Inuyasha was staring at them curiously and the human boy looked like somebody had given him a good beating. Kagome didn't meet his gaze.

He had frightened his mate with his intensity. He wondered when she would realize that he was not a civilized being but a beast. Their human appearance seemed to fool her senses it seemed. For now, he had to make amends for upsetting her.

"You wish to help this human, little one?"

Kagome looked up at him, startled and a little bit hopeful. He resigned himself to having to travel with this strange human boy and announced to Inuyasha, "Let us resolve the problem this human faces and then be on our way."

It seemed that the lord of the area was rounding up the women of the villages and they would be taken to his castle. Eavesdropping seemed to be this human's fortitude.

"Has your woman been taken, boy?"

The Inu no Taisho was not a loud man, but he had a commanding atmosphere about him and not answering him did not seem like an option.

"Y-Yes." Nobunaga stammered out.

"Very well. Let us go to the castle and find your mate."

"She's not my -"

Nobody bothered to listen to him and they started walking in the general direction of the castle.

"Oi, old man!"

Touga raised a brow, but before he could speak, Kagome cut him to it, "Don't call him that, Inuyasha! He's your father. That's kinda rude."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Why are you taking his side?" His eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you've taken a liking to -"

"SIT BOY!"

Touga watched with amusement as his intended blushed brightly and refused to look his way, "Shut up Inuyasha! I just said it's not polite. Stop being such an ass!"

"What the fuck did you 'sit' me for?! I was just saying!"

"Well, learn to watch what you're saying!"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I WATCH WHAT I'M SAYING!? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Inuyasha roared.

Seeing Kagome jolt back roused Touga's anger. The boy was taking it too far. But apparently his mate needed no protection from Inuyasha. She could handle him very well.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Don't you ever yell at me like that again, you arrogant dog! And don't talk to me!"

Inuyasha groaned in pain and mumbled a weak 'Bitch' out of the crater sized hole in the ground. Kagome who had been in the process of stomping to the front of the group froze when she heard that and her eye twitched in anger as she threw another 'Sit' over her shoulder.

And that was when the Inu no Taisho found out that his mate had the vicious temper of an Inu bitch with no mercy in her. And it pleased him.

A.N: My life has been all over everywhere. I finally took the time out to take a look at the reviews and I found one which just made me smile so hard that I decided to update this story ASAP. For all those reading my other works, I've started on the other stories as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! Guysss! Guess who's back?**

 **Yes, it is I.**

 ***throws chocolate at enraged fandom***

 **Apologies for the year or two years or three years disappearance. Have some chocolate.**

 **Now, let's pick up where we left off…Hmm?**

"I still don't get why we have to hang around this guy?" Inuyasha grumbled at Kagome, as the two of them, including the human peeked out of from the bushes, overlooking the manor where the women were rumoured to be hidden.

Touga leaned against the tree behind them, not caring to hide himself from view. He shook his head as his son and his intended continued the discussion in hushed tones. He also wondered whether it was helpful to point out that nobody could see or hear them for miles.

Kagome gestured at the frowning Nobunga, "You really think it is okay to just leave him on his own. He keeps falling off cliffs."

"Children," Touga gave them a stern look, making them both jump, guiltily. "If you are done playing, then I propose we wait till nightfall and rescue this human's mate."

"She's not my mate!" Nobunga howled, his face red in embarrassment.

The inuyoukai just frowned at him, "You are too loud, human. Cease this noise."

Kagome straightened up and looked towards the castle, murmuring, "It's pretty far away by foot." She threw a quick glance at the handsome inuyoukai, "Perhaps we should start walking if we are to reach it by nightfall."

It seemed Touga could deny his intended nothing. Sighing, he pulled away from his position against the tree, "Very well. Come, Kagome."

The little miko skipped to his side and the inuyoukai cast a swift glance over his shoulder to his youngest son, warning him to keep his distance.

Inuyasha huffed and puffed at that, but his father's temper was painful to say the least and he kept his mouth shut, glaring at the human instead, "Let's go."

As they walked in silence, Touga buried his hands in sleeves, enjoying the wind on his face, and the feeling of being enveloped by his mate's scent.

"Touga-sama?"

The inuyoukai could not help the curving of his lips at the way his name sounded on his intended's lips in such a formal manner.

"Simply, Touga, little one."

"Oh." Kagome blinked. Then, she continued, "Are you really going to help us gather the shards?"

Touga glanced at his mate and to his amusement, he saw that she had some of his silver hair wrapped around her fingers as it swayed in the wind. She might not understand it, but because they were mates, she was drawn to him, to his touch.

It was still amusing to see how she kept trying to play with it, not noticing what she was actually doing.

Enjoying her recklessness with his person, he pretended not to have seen it, and nodded, "I have heard of the Shikon no Tama. I was acquainted with the priestess who resides in it. It is too powerful a jewel to be left unguarded."

"Oh." Kagome said. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say, or how to maintain a conversation with him. How was she supposed to get to know him if he didn't speak all that much?

"You look frustrated, little one." Touga chuckled at her knitted brow.

Kagome tried to deny it, when she caught the sight of his curved lips. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. If Seshomaru ever smiled like that, she would probably scream bloody murder and make a break for it. And if Inuyasha ever grinned like that, she would 'sit' him into oblivion, knowing he was up to something. However on him, his smile made something inside her quiver and she swallowed, looking away.

Touga allowed her to hide her arousal, and felt not a little frustrated at how innocent she was yet. It would be a few years before he would be able to claim her. Although mature in some aspects, she was still a child. It honestly felt like he had been saddled with not one pup, but two. The third one was following them, glaring at him at intervals.

Seshomaru was always predictable. He took after his mother with his sarcastic temperament. The toad that followed him around was no doubt the only creature loyal to him.

"So, are you serious about this whole mating thing?"

Kagome blinked at herself as the words were torn from her mouth.

Touga looked at her, and after a moment's silence, commented, "Sometimes, you surprise me with your bravado. I would have assumed you would avoid the topic."

Kagome tightened her fingers on the straps of the bag that she carried on her shoulders, "Yes, well. Sometimes, I surprise myself with my stupidity, too."

Her companion suppressed his smile at her dry remark. But he answered her question, because it was obvious, she needed to get this matter clarified to some extent.

"Not just yet. You are mine, Kagome." He glanced sideways at her, his eyes sharp in their intensity, "Make no mistake of that. Your scent has been imprinted on my senses since you fell down the well two thousand years ago. I was promised your return and here you stand."

"Promised?" Kagome blinked. "Did someone else fall down the well, too?"

"No, child. Your guardian, the guardian of the well, it promised me that you would return to me."

"Ah," Kagome nodded, wisely. "So, there is a third party involved. One who's making decisions for me."

"You are an impertinent child." This time she saw his full fledged grin and the rakish side of Inuyasha's father shimmered in front of her. The smile vanished just as quick, but she had seen it.

"And amusing," He told her, his eyes lingering on her face. "I doubt you will ever lose that insolence of yours."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Kagome muttered under her breath, adjusting the weight of her bag. Suddenly it was taken from her and tossed behind them.

"Inuyasha. Carry this satchel." Touga ordered his youngest.

Inuyasha stared at the bag he had unwittingly caught, dumbfounded, "Do I look like a pack mule to you, old man? Make the wench carry it!"

The deadly look his sire sent him, had him snapping his mouth shut, "And you assume to tell me, my intended is one?"

Kagome made an apologetic face at the hanyou who just grumbled under his breath, but knew better than to argue with the powerful inuyoukai walking a little farther ahead of him.

The group walked in silence for a few minutes, till Touga glanced at the quiet miko at his side. She seemed to be lost in thought and he took the opportunity to study her clothing.

"What is this that you wear?"

Kagome glanced down at her jeans. She had carried an extra pair just in case the previous ones got dirtied. Of course she had not counted on having to cut them off and make them into a pair of makeshift shorts.

"Jeans."

"They are very form fitting." Touga murmured aloud, disapproval lacing his tone. He did not like the idea of having his mate's curves so obvious to anybody watching.

If Kagome noticed the tone, she narrowed her eyes, and chose to ignore it. "These are easier to run in. Like the other day, there was this huge bear youkai that attacked us, and it threw Inuyasha really far away and came after me. So, I ran really fast because my movement wasn't restricted in these."

A part of her was bristling at what the inuyoukai had been trying to do, and the logical part of her was trying to calm herself down.

Touga said nothing, just absorbing her words.

However, Kagome could not let it go.

After a while, she looked at him, a very serious look in her eyes, "I'm from the future, Touga-sama. Where I come from, men do not tell women what to wear. They don't tell them how to behave, or how to dress, or how to act. I am not completely buying into this mating thing right now, but if I were, and if this is actually a thing, then don't try to change me into the kind of woman that you are accustomed to. Because I won't let you break me."

There was a strong stench of fear in her words, but also stubbornness and determination.

And for the first time since he had met her, Touga discovered a new found respect for this female that was to be his mate.

He took her delicate hand in his and felt the quiver of fear. Amused, he brought the hand to his lips and pressed them against it, murmuring, "I would never dare to change you, my mate."

Startled, Kagome, swallowed.

That was not what she had been expecting. Perhaps, an outburst of temper, or a display of dominance, but not this delight.

"Y-Yes, well." She sniffed, her nose in the air, trying not to let him see how taken aback she was at the scene. But, deep inside, she could not help but be pleased that he respected her opinion. This powerful male that was dominance itself, lowered his head and courteously accepted her decision.

Touga could feel his mate's happiness and it, in turn, made him contented.

"I will not mate you yet," He told her, picking up the conversation from where they had left it a while back.

When she glanced at him, he continued, "You are young yet, and you need time to grow into yourself. So, do not be alarmed and take this time to understand yourself and me."

The gratitude that rushed through Kagome, joined with relief had her nearly sinking to her knees. In the back of her mind, she had been terrified that her youth was going to be taken away from her. It was bad enough she was stuck with finding these shards, but to become married to some man here, and get added responsibility?

A part of her had still be contemplating returning home and finding some way of sealing the well. She was too young for all this.

But what Touga said was kind of simple for her to grasp. He wanted to date her in some feudal era way and then marry her, or mate her, or do whatever he said they would be doing.

"Oi, wench!" The annoyed growl came from behind her, snapping her out of her musings and she turned to glance at Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you carrying in here? Bricks?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby, Inuyasha. I swear, everytime I see you, you find something new to complain about."

She turned on her heel, and walked away, smirking at how her comment had made him gape at her, open mouthed like a fish.

 _I won._

She grinned to herself.

"Oi, bitch."

The grin faded. And she turned around, smiling at him cheerfully, "Did you just call me a bitch, Inuyasha?"

When he bared his teeth at her, she fluttered her eye lashes, saying the accursed word in a hard voice, "Sit, boy."

The howl that emitted from the crater shaped hole in the ground had her blinking, and putting her hand to her ear in a mocking gesture, "Oh, dear. Did you say something?"

Inuyasha lifted his head with great difficulty and snarled at her, "You fucking-"

"Sit, boy."

Touga would have intervened, but in a way, Kagome had more inu bitch traits than she realized. Probably the effect of his youki that had surrounded her all these years in the form of the dagger. His pup did not realize it, but he was being disciplined by the Alpha female of the pack.

And neither did Kagome, he realized.

However, he would have to step in, if they were to get to the castle before nightfall.

"Children."

His tone was sharp, and Kagome cast a guilty look his way, before staring at a point over his shoulder.

"Stop aggravating my intended, Inuyasha. And Kagome," He could not help the twinge of affectionate exasperation that streaked through him as she bit her lower lip in a micture of defiance and guilt, and finally met his eyes, mentally readying herself to be chastised. "Do not let yourself get affected so easily by his taunts. That is unbecoming in a lady."

"She ain't no Lady!" Inuyasha howled from his position in the ground, as he struggled ot get up.

"Damn it! SIT, INUYASHA! SIT!"

The pup groaned from his position and the little miko marched ahead, her cheeks flushed with anger. She made a magnificent sight and Touga shook his head at his youngest. "Patience is not your strong suit, boy."

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, faintly embarrassed at the censure in his sire's voice.

The young Nobunga watched the entire affair, his mouth dry in fear at the power the woman held with jut a word.

"She's terrifying," He murmured.

"More like bat shit crazy," Inuyasha told him, darkly, dusting himself off.

They reached the castle as darkness laid its claim to the earth, and the sky gave up its hold on the various colours of the sunset. Kagome enjoyed the stark beauty of the night and she stared up at the clear sky, looking at the stars, a happy sigh on her lips. Strands of her hair flew over her shoulder with the breeze and Toyga reached out to grasp at them.

"There are hues of deep blue in your tresses," He told her, a soft look in his eyes. The sternness that was a part of him had vanished for a few seconds and he looked like a man, mesmerized.

Kagome blushed, "My father used to have this colour. His was darker, though."

 _Her father. Her Sire._

He knew nothing about her family, Touga thought. Or about this future that she came from.

However, there was no more time for musings, because Inuyasha reached them and sniffed the air, and gave a satisfied grin, "There is no way the Shikon no Tama wouldn't be here. This place fucking reeks of youkai."

"Such polite language," Kagome mused, loudly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her prim tone, and gestured, "Let's go. Climb on, Kagome."

Kagome took a step towards him, and then something forced her to stop and she glanced over her shoulder. The disapproval that lined Touga's face was as clear as day.

"Or," She voiced aloud, "I could go with Touga-sama. And um –"

"You can carry me!" Nobunga declared, clambering onto the hanyou's back.

Inuyasha scowled at him, "Who the hell invited you?!"

However, the human male was stubborn. The princess he loved was inside these castle walls, scared and defenceless. There was no way he was not going inside.

"I, too, have business in the castle!" He argued with the agitated, silver-haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha." Touga held Kagome in his arms. "Let us hurry and not waste time."

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha let the human cling onto him as they jumped into the castle.

Touga was very pleased. It seemed Kagome was starting to accept his place in her life to some extent. Her hesitation at letting his son carry her, and opting for him was a huge step. She might not have recognized it, but he did.

"They're certainly very careless," Inuyasha frowned. "Not a single guard here."

Kagome's eyes widened, as she saw a few men slumped against each other on the ground. Before, she could say anything, Touga murmured, "They're asleep. A spell, most likely. This reeks of dark magic."

"Everyone is asleep," Kagome muttered as they wandered inside the castle. Touga stepped in front of her.

"Do not leave my side, mate. And lower your –"

"HIME!" Nobunga shouted, running past the inuyoukai, into the next room.

Kagome blinked, "Isn't this enemy territory for him? Should he really be shouting?"

Inuyasha looked bored, "Well, everyone's is asleep as it is." A wicked smirk formed on his features as he flexed his claws, realization dawning on him, "All this noise is bound to bring out the youkai hiding here."

A distraught howl had them all looking inside the room where Nobunga had rushed into. He was clasping a withered hand, his face twisted in deep sorrow, "Princess Tsuyu! Hang in there!"

As he saw the woman's lined and ancient face, pain etched into every line of his face, as he cried in horror, "What have they done to you, my princess?!"

"Uh, Nobunga?" Kagome spoke.

"Isn't this her? The princess you're looking for?"

Her tone was dry, as she gestured towards a beautiful female who lay on the ground, unconscious.

Abandoning the elderly female, whose hand he had clasped in a git of passion, Nobunga rushed towards the woman who stirred, and let out a moan.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Touga, who maintained his blank façade.

As the couple reunited, the princess shuddered in fear, "The Lord here collapsed one day, in the garden, and when he awoke, he was no longer himself."

At the sound of someone scuttling, Inuyasha assumed a defensive position in front of the humans and Touga noted that he pushed Kagome behind him as well.

A fat creature waddled in, his voice shrill, "You won't escape!"

His face was covered in bandages and Touga chose to stand aside and see his son handle this. He lifted a brow as Inuyasha jumped at the creature, shouting, "Show yourself!"

His claws ripped off the bandages that covered the creature's face and a gasp from the princess was heard as the bandages revealed a frog's face.

"Ew. That's nasty." Kagome winced. Then, her eyes narrowed, as she saw something thst no one else did.

Her hand was gripping Touga's, something the inuyouki noted.

"Inuyasha! I see the shard!"

 _She did?_

Touga looked in the direction his mate was looking but saw nothing.

However, in the heat of the battle, his son took her word as law. Sneering, he flexed his claws, "Even with the the jewel, he looks like a fucking weakling."

"I wouldn't be so hasty, pup." His father remarked from his position against the wall where he leaned. "This is no ordinary youkai. It is a 300 year old one, called Tsukumo no Gama."

This is how he had trained Seshomaru, throwing his son into battle and making him learn.

However, where Seshomaru had been calculating, Inuyasha was heat and energy, a reckless soul, who just jumped into the fray.

Shaking his head at his son's over confidence, he watched as Inuyasha grinned, viciously, "I'm going to tear him apart in one strike!" and jumped towards the toad youkai.

One hand wrapped around Kagome, as Touga pulled her into himself, covering her mouth with his sleeve.

He knew what was going to happen.

The toad's cheeks swelled, just as Inuyasha raised his claws and then he released a strangely coloured miasma that had his pup collapsing and shouting out to Kagome not to breathe in the miasma.

As Inuyasha coughed, the toad youkai approached his human target and Nobunga raised his sword, sweat dribbling down his back in fear. However, the woman he loved was being threatened, and he shouted, hoarsely, "Stay back, youkai!"

However, the Tsukumo no Gama found himself annoyed at the human standing in his way, and he opened his mouth, his tongue slashing out at Nobunga, throwing the young man a few feet away. His arm was badly cut and Kagome rushed to his side, discarding her protection.

The youkai grabbed the unconscious princess and made a run for it.

Touga just watched in interest as his mate tended to the franctic young man. As the human male tried to resist her efforts to help and attempted to follow after the princess, Kagome spoke in a soft voice, "You must really love her."

Nobunga looked shocked at her astute observation, "How did you know?!"

"You were –" Kagome didn't know how to conceal her amazement at the dim witted man, "You were trying to hide it?"

A growl from behind her had her looking up a pissed off Inuyasha, "That damn frog will die!"

"Oh," Kagome declared cheerfully, "You look better now."

Inuyasha just scowled at her, and then glared at his father, "Keh, old man. Why didn't you stop that damn frog?!"

Touga raised a brow, "This is your fight, pup."

Inuyasha growled at him, but rushed in the direction where the youkai had left in. Nobunga raised himself to his feet and struggled to follow.

"Don't move!" Kagome told him, alarmed at the blood leaking out of his wound. The painfilled, but determined smile that Nobunga gave her was that of a man, who would cross into the threshold of death for the woman he loved, "My princess needs me. I won't abandon her."

"Touga!"

At the desperate look that Kagome shot him, the inuyoukai peeled himself from the wall, and lifted the human up, his fingers gripping the back of his shirt.

A little startled at the way he was being carried, Nobunga realized something was better than nothing.

Kagome gripped onto her bow and arrows and followed them.

The whole in the wall that Inuyasha must have created revealed huge transparent circles which contained naked women, whose eyes were open but blank.

"Are – Are these frog eggs?" The fascinated horror in Kagome's voice had Touga glancing at her and dropping the human in his hold.

"Yes." Touga touched one of the eggs and felt disgust, slicing one open. "The Tsukumo no Gama keep souls in here till they are ripened for consuming."

The horror in Nubungo's voice at the idea that his princess was in one of these, just waiting to be eaten, had him rushing forward, ignoring his wound, "Damn you!"

However, Inuyasha was faster, "Outta my way!"

Jumping ahead, he took out the Tetsusaiga and raised it over his head. The flash of silver on the blade had the simply metal transforming into its original form. The miasma that the frog youkai released had Inuyasha cutting through it, and the youkai.

Kagome tugged at Touga's sleeve in a mixture of excitement that pride.

"Look at that! He's using the Tetsaiga so well. He is helping the humans," She admitted in a cheerful tone, that just showed her confidence in her companion's abilities. "Sort of."

As the short lived battle raged between the frog youkai and the inu hanyou, Nobunga released the princess from the egg she was sealed in, which led to another tearful reunion between the two, with Kagome remarking in an offhand manner, "You know this really isn't the time to be –"

"Give me back my woman!" The frog youkai howled, greatly weakened by his injuries.

Not even bothering to kill him, Inuyasha simply hit him over the head with the flat edge of his sword, growling, "You're one to talk, bastard."

The blow must have dislodged the shard that was imbedded in the youkai's chest because remorse oozed from his voice, along with the horror of what he had done, "I – I did this?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the thin voice, "Kill me! Please!"

"The Lord's human heart is still there!" Kagome gasped.

As Inuyasha raised his sword, Touga watched, a brow lifted, to see what his son would do.

"No, Inuyasha! You mustn't!"

Inuyasha growled at the miko, who had grabbed his arm, "He wants me to kill him!"

"But the Lord was consumed by the power of the shard. He is still alive in there!"

But Inuyasha refused to listen.

Touga wondered if his on would take the killing blow. He watched how the blade came down, and then deflected. So, his son did a have a humane side to him.

The pup snarled at Kagome, "How do you intend to deal with this, then?"

The relief showed on Kagome's face and as she opened her mouth, Inuyasha flew across the room ad fell onto the floor.

The corruption of the shard had retained control over the Lord again, and this time he advanced towards Kagome, "I'll eat you first, girl!"

A dangerous gleam in Touga's eyes and he moved within the blink of an eye. His arms were folded within his sleeves as he now stood in front of his mate, eying the frog youkai.

A cold look that promised a painful death.

"You should not have looked at this one's mate."


	10. Chapter 10

The frog youkai swallowed at the sight of the inuyoukai. Although, he could sense no youki from him, the cold gleam in the beautiful inuyoukai's eyes had him stumbling, and taking a step back, as fear gripped his throat.

It was the way that creature was looking at him, the violent bloodlust that was reflected in those amber eyes with flecks of gold. He held no weapon in his hand, his hands were folded within the sleeves of his haroi. But he stood in front of the human girl.

And then he smiled.

The way his lips curved was a beautiful sight, but it promised endless screams of pain. Inuyoukai were as deadly as they were beautiful. They thrived on pain and pleasure.

As Kagome breathed in relief at the sight of Touga in front of her, protecting her, her relief vanished when her reiki strained against her. Her powers writhed inside of her, agitated. She gasped at the pain as she could not control them.

Falling onto her knees, she bowed over, arms going protectively around her midriff.

 _It burned._

 _Oh, Kami, IT BURNED!_

As she collapsed on her side, she felt the rustle of silk, as the inuyoukai turned to look at her. Something inside her froze in fear as she witnessed the look in his eyes. Gone was the amused exasperation she witnessed in his eyes just this morning. Gone was the gentle firmness that had been present there when he had chastised Inuyasha and her. There was not a hint of humanity in those gorgeous eyes.

Just a promise of excruciating pain that would destroy a person in more ways than just the physical. A steely glint that was laced with sadistic intent. The malice that shone in them, showed no softening as they turned to her

The screams that she could hear were getting louder and louder, and a dazed part of her wondered where they were coming from. When she saw his face close in on her, the fear that sparked within her soul made the dagger at her side pulse in warning.

 _Danger!_

It identified a threat to her.

Inside her head.

The screams were inside her head.

Her soul writhed in its confines of this youkai's bond. It had not recognized the bloodthirstiness of his very nature and her gentle soul wept and trembled in fear of the wicked darkness that surrounded it, that wanted to claim her.

"Kagome!"

The shout that bounced off the stone walls went unheard as Kagome found her gaze transfixed to that of the cold figure of that stood in front of her.

The red haroi that broke into her vision made her release the breath she was holding and she felt familiar arms gather her up.

There was some murmuring, shouting, but the terror that had clouded her mind was such that she could no longer handle it, and she gave into blissful darkness.

Touga watched the young miko as she lay curled up at his son's side. He had tried to approach her unconscious form but the dagger that he had given her for her protection had flared in warning.

 _His own youki rejected him._

 _Why?_

He knew why. A part of him knew why but he refused to acknowledge it.

He had bonded with a miko. He had laid claim to the pure soul of a miko. And in his haste and eagerness, he had forgotten that there was a reason that miko and youkai were unable to live together in harmony. Youkai souls were full of violence and death and darkness, whilst miko were gentle souls, who abhorred darkness.

His back was against the tree, as his top knot flirted with the gentle breeze, sharp amber eyes fixed on the unmoving form of his intended. Maybe his decision had not all been in the heat of the moment. Whilst natural enemies, the darkness that resided within the youkai craved the light that pulsed within the soul of mikos.

Not every miko, though.

Despite being holy beings, they were humans, and thus were not susceptible to the taint of evil. But his miko, the female that had been brought to him from across time, had one of the purest souls he had ever come across. He wanted to taint it with the darkness that defined him.

It was the way if the youkai.

The light that was Kagome was like a balm to the darkness that resided within him. He wanted that light, craved it. As he watched the innocent young woman sleep, her reiki in turmoil, he did not bother to hide the lust in his eyes. He wanted to corrupt her, teach her innocent body how to crave both pleasure and pain.

Because that was what it meant to be the mate of a youkai.

It was a pity she was so young. Remorse lit his eyes for a second before it vanished. He had not meant to cause her pain. But then he had also not expected her to react that way to his darkness.

He had destroyed the frog youkai, had wanted to take the time out to give him a slow death and watch him writhe in his blood and guts, and beg for mercy, but Kagome's reaction had him on edge.

She had clung to his younger son in desperation. The humanity that made Inuyasha part of what he was, she had taken comfort in that.

He had not attempted to remove her from Inuyasha's side after that one attempt. Let her find her comfort in the temporary presence of his son. In the end, however, she would taste his darkness.

 _And grow addicted to it._

The thought pleased him, and settled his beast which was not a little hurt at the blatant rejection from its female.

"Inuyasha."

His hanyou son glanced at him, warily, "What do you want, old man?"

"Protect Kagome. I have something to attend to."

Inuyasha growled, "I don't need you telling me to protect the wench! She's my-"

Touga had already started walking, but stopped at his words, glancing over shoulder to meet that angry amber gaze. His eyes were cold and sang with violence, "She's your nothing, Inuyasha. Kagome belongs to me. Do not get too attached to my female, _son._ "

Inuyasha closed his mouth with a snap, feeling his instincts quiver with the demand of submission. Not wanting to give in, he turned his head to the side, breaking the eye contact.

That was enough for his father, who walked on.

Touga had not gone much further, when he stopped suddenly, and then murmured, "Seshomaru."

It was an order, the command in his tone obvious to his elder son.

"Father."

Seshomaru was not pleased to have his presence detected by his father but he did not want to his sire to see his annoyance.

"You will guard your brother and my intended."

At this, Seshomaru clearly bristled with the insult, "I am not part of your pack, Father. You do not-"

"Inuyasha is still too young to fully comprehend my strength. But you are not," Touga looked at him. It was a quiet look, one that held strength and power. It was the look of a General, and his son gritted his teeth to maintain the balance, not wanting to submit.

"You have come into power of your own. If you disobey, I have no qualms about disciplining you."

The anger that flowed from his oldest son was ignored and Touga started walking, throwing over his shoulder, warningly, "Watch over the pack in my absence, Seshomaru. Or I will not be pleased."

Seething, Seshomaru watched his father blend gracefully into the shadows and then felt more than saw the orb of light that flew into the sky.

"Oh my! Lord Seshomaru! Are you really going to let your father talk to you that way?!"

Jaken's voice broke the heavy silence in the clearing and Seshomaru straightened, feeling vaguely annoyed at being treated like a pup.

"Granted you're no match for the Inu no Taisho, but to have him degrade you like –"

A stone hit Jaken smack in the forehead, making him fall over.

Keeling from the blow, the kappi youkai moaned in pain and then looked up to watch his Master walk away. Jumping onto this feet, he rushed after him, only for Seshomaru to say, "Jaken."

He froze, not knowing what he had done wrong now.

"Follow my father. Find out where he is going."

"Y-yes, M-"

"And if you fail-" The threatening look that he threw at his retainer had the smaller youkai tremble in fear. "-I will have to kill you."

"N-no, Lord Seshomaru. I mean, yes, Lord Seshomaru! Right away, Lord Seshomaru!"

" _Jaken."_

His retainer ran.

Once Jaken had left, Seshomaru released a low growl. It was full of insult and loathing. He had outgrown his father years ago. And now, his father presumed him to be part of his pack. Furious at being reduced to Beta, he felt his beast snarl, demanding blood for the insult to his status as a daiyoukai.

Wrapping his aura tightly around himself, he leapt into the trees and moved so fast that he would have been a white blur had anyone been watching. He stopped right on top of the camp site where his half brother sat on guard and the human miko lay.

Seshomaru felt his eyes bleed red as he considered incurring his father's wrath. Maybe it was time to dispatch the bastard to Hell. His eyes bled red, as he smiled, releasing the hold he had over his aura.

It was to Inuyasha's credit that he recognized the danger before it had even hit. The piece of ground where he had been sitting on was charred beyond recognition.

A bleary Kagome was in his arms as he glared up into the tree, "What the fuck, you bastard?!"

He eyed Seshomaru, angrily as he felt Kagome jolt to awareness. He scented her surprise at seeing Seshomaru and both brothers were taken aback at the refreshed cheer in her voice, "Hello, Seshomaru!"

The daiyoukai eyed the human female with wariness. He had expected fear, maybe shock, but not a complete disregard for the situation at hand.

He cocked his head, his beautiful bangs flowing with the movement, "Humans are rather odd creatures."

He sniffed, "So beneath us."

He moved so fast that all Inusyasha saw was the blur before he was thrown into the trees. The loud crashing sound as the tree broke in two with brunt of the force with which Seshomaru had thrown his brother, had Kagome wincing, and then glancing at the beautiful inuyoukai with a newfound wariness.

Her eyes darted towards her bow and arrows and saw dismayed echoed through her when she saw them lying way out of her reach.

"You're looking in the wrong direction, human." A silky voice murmured in her ear. He was right in front of her, his curious eyes dissecting her form.

He towered over her, and Inuyasha noted that his face was more feminine, more beautiful than the rugged wildness that was stamped on her hanyou friend's face. His eyes were stunningly golden, a sharp mesmerising colour.

Her eye twitched as the first wave of fear assaulted her, "C-Can I help you, Seshomaru?"

There was no sound from where Inuyasha had been thrown and for a heartbeat Kagome feared the worst. But then her attention was brought back to her own situation.

He was still standing there, studying her like one would an insect, "What makes you so special that my father wants you as his mate?"

Kagome's hand twitched with annoyance as he continued, "All I see is a useless miko, who can't even defend herself."

Oh yeah, he was definitely related to Inuyasha.

The daiyoukai was momentarily surprised to scent that her fear had dissipated, only to be replaced by anger. A small smirk played on his lips. Just like his hot headed half brother. So easily agitated.

He hadn't forgotten the fact that she had raised Tessaiga at him.

"I do wonder," He said, loudly for his brother's benefit who was now groaning with pain, "What will happen if I were to kill the human?"

Kagome glared at him, "What makes you think I can't purify you?"

Seshomaru leaned his face close to hers till there was only a centimetre's space between them, "Let's test that, shall we?"

His hand too, had those pretty stripes, Kagome thought vaguely, as she saw him raise his hand towards her and murmur, "Be annihilated by my Dokkasou."

The enraged howl from behind them had Seshomaru smiling a beatific smile as green posion emerged from his claws and Kagome closed her eyes, trying to call onto her miko powers and failing.

 _Damn it! Where was Touga?!_

She felt, rather than saw the barrier emerge around her, even as the posion surrounded her, aiming to destroy her. The dagger that hung in the belt of her jeans pulsed and her miko powers tuned itself to the youki that poured from Touga's dagger.

She could hear the muffled exchange of words, Seshomaru taunting Inuyasha. But she tore her focus away from them and towards the situation at hand. Anger flowed through her, and that anger fed her miko powers that were pouring out of her.

She had always been an impulsive child, hot tempered but logical. But right now, her temper was getting the best of her.

She had no plans to die just yet. As she felt the poison try to break through her body, that was the moment she really lost it.

"Why are you so upset, Inuyasha?" Seshomaru. "There was nothing special about her. Just an ordinary girl."

He shrugged, "How dull."

Inuyasha felt a tearing pain at Kagome's loss and snarled at his half brother, "The old man will kill you!"

 _And him. He would also kill him for failing to protect Kagome._

Seshomaru glanced at him, "Well, then, he should not have asked me to watch over you two. The nerve, expecting me to watch over a half breed and a human girl."

He seemed almost disgusted.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the callous way Seshomaru was treating Kagome's death, like she had just been a minor inconvenience.

He rushed towards the vaguely disappointed looking inuyoukai, who just exuded annoyance now and had raised his hand, "Shut up. I'll melt you too, bastard."

However, Inuyasha's anger was at the tipping point, and Seshomaru found himself on the defensive, _avoiding_ Inuyasha's attack. The crack in his armor infuriated him, but he kept up that scornful demeanour.

A hand grabbed his ankle, making him frown and look down at the ground.

He barely had time to register the face of the hand's owner before purifying energy coursed through his body and he was forced to shake himself free of the grip and leap away.

The pain of the burn radiated through him and he narrowed his eyes as he saw the human girl, he had just supposedly killed, emerge from the poison barrier. Her eyes, however, made him stand still.

They were pink, similar to the color of her reiki which was _pouring_ from her fingers.

The girl pushed herself out of his barrier and straightened.

She ignored Inuyasha's hushed whisper of her name and turned to look at him.

Seshomaru could feel her anger pouring off of her in waves.

" _You bastard! You tried to kill me!"_

Well, so the wench had the temperament of an Inu bitch.

Meanwhile, Touga stood by the ancient well. The clearing was devoid of any youkai, animal or human, and for a few seconds, he stood there, watching the blades of grass sway with the midnight breeze. It was peaceful, quiet.

His finger touched the rim of the well, and he said clearly, "I wish to speak to the guardian of this ancient magic."

He hadn't immediately expected the being that guarded the well, to actually show up so instantly.

But a musical voice flowed to his ears, "Well, Inu no Taisho, your mate has been returned to you. Why do you seek me?"

The being, because that was all Touga could call it, sat on the edge of the well, one leg dangling on the side, the other raised to the chest. It's arm rested on the upraised knee as it studied him.

But there was no face.

This guardian was simply power, pure power.

He did not lose his composure, but tilted his head in a respectful bow. "Kagome is a miko. Her soul is too pure. How do you expect her to mate with one whose soul carries so much darkness?"

The tinkling laughter, and he felt the being's amusement, "Your mate is light. Her soul had been nurtured just so that she can be yours, little pup."

Touga bristled at the nickname, but kept his silence. That amused the sentient being even more.

"She rejects me."

"Then tame her soul."

A whisper of his name on the wind had him frowning and looking in the direction of where he had left his intended.

"Your mate has housed the Shikon no Tama in her body for centuries. Her soul is no stranger to the darkness of the youki, your darkness is different."

 _What did that even mean?_

Touga felt his patience wither and his beast became a little frantic, wanting to return to his mate's side.

"Leave, pup."

As Touga immediately departed, he scowled at the utter waste of time this had been. However, as he neared the forest, he felt three auras clashing against each other.

And his eyes turned red when he recognized all three.

A.N: I have a plan.


End file.
